The Road Home
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Great. Not only am I being forced to live in a new house, because I'm too old for the orphange, but I'm being forced to live with a granny, a quiet man, an explosive art nut, a psycho masochist, and a red haired stiff. AU, coarse language Discontinued, sorry
1. The Transistion

READ: This story is based on an idea I got from playing Sims. (i'm weird like this. I actually play out ideas in my sims games . lol) but this is a group of teens, too old for their orphanages but too young for living ontheir own, forced to share a house. (btw, if anyone knows if there is a name for these houses, please tell me. XD)

This story will be really different from my other stories. I'm going for more of a comedic/drama/friendship/romance.

There will be drama, not 'oh my god Hidan's twin brother is trying to take hidan's place and marry sakura, but Sasori just got home from the war and is trying to stop it all from happening by revealing itachi's plan for world domination' -lol idk don't ask.

But it will have life going on in it. This is cliche, BUT sakura is not going to walk in and have all the guys beggin for her. she won't be epic popular girl who gets everything she wants nor is she going to be epic depressed .

Housemates: Sakura, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori and Chiyo as the 'housemother'.

Please read ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Title Needed<strong>

**Chapter one: The Transition**

Have you ever felt you didn't belong anywhere? And no, I don't mean in the cliques or teams at school. I mean with a real family of loved ones. You know? A dog, or a cat, some brothers or sisters. Maybe not, you could be an only child. And then you have the mom and dad. Devoted, loving, sometimes they let you get away with murder, or not, they might be strict!

Well, I don't have a family like that. I don't have a family at all. For reasons, I don't know, I don't have parents. Maybe I was put up for adoption, maybe my parents just died. Who cares?

All I know is that, as cute as I was, or thought I was, I never was adopted. Do you know what they do with kids who never get adopted? They ship them to boarding schools, or houses run by and adult or two. They make you finish school and then get a job, so you're not a burden to society anymore.

I'm Sakura Haruno, 16 year old orphan, and I'm being kicked out my orphanage to go live at the Suna Flats, a boarding school (low budget, boarding school) to live until I can take care of myself.

I was sure that the reason I wasn't adopted was my large forehead…or maybe it was my pink hair. I don't know. I do know, however, that since I was not adopted, I will be forced into a three bedroom home to live out the last two years of high school.

I approached the flat, dingy peeling blue paint covered the walls, on the outside. I groaned. I Just couldn't wait to see the indoors! In case you hadn't noticed I was sarcastic. I hated this. It wasn't that I missed my old orphanage, it was that, well, I didn't want to live in a co-ed dorm like house.

Yeah, it's co-ed. I don't know anything about these people, not to mention, the possibility of guys, and yet here I was.

The door was decorated in a bunch of rusted numbers. 506, that was me. I knocked gently, not wanting them to answer really, so I could actually just leave. Maybe I would join a circus for unusually large foreheads…

I sighed, thinking I would get the wish but I heard stomping coming from inside.

"Am I the only fucking one who answers this damn thing!" The door swung open to reveal a man with slicked back silver hair ( how odd…) that was dripping wet. He had a towel loose around his waist and the sight sent blood rushing to my face.

"What the fuck do you want, pinky?" he yelled. I knew it, not only was I rooming with at least one guy, he had to be the kind that ran around the house naked as he pleased.

"I t-think I have the wrong house, I…I'll just be going!" I took a step back and bumped into something warm and hard. My green eyes shifted up and I met the dark black eyes of another man. He had line is his face, ones that showed, despite his age, he was wise.

A smile crossed my lips and his eyes flashed a smile back, even though his lips remained still. I removed myself form him and stood strait to get a better look. He was tall, with pale skin and raven black hair. It was tied loosely behind his head. He wore a black button up shirt, unbuttoned, and a red tee beneath it.

"Hidan, I told you to stop answering the door in a towel…" his voice hit me like smooth velvet, not that cheap kind, but the really rich plush stuff that made most girls squeal. I scoffed. Maybe I was wrong…his voice seemed nice, but is was monotonous. He was probably one of those cold guys that took every chance possible to make you feel inferior. Well, I was going to be the best doctor ever and he wasn't going to get the best of me!

Hidan, so I learned, growled, "The fucking blonde was busy playing with his fucking dirt and you know how Sasori is…" he walked inside.

The tall man sighed and looked at me, "You must be Sakura, our new tenant of sorts…I'm Itachi Uchiha…" He extended his hand and I took it gently. He reached down and kissed it.

It sent shivers down my spine, but I had heard of him before, "You must be Sasuke's older brother…He was at the orphanage with me. Said he hated you…"

I could see a flash of pain cross his eyes, "Yes, we used to be close, but after our parents…passed…we just haven't been the same…" I didn't like the way he spoke of the subject, but hey, it was him or half naked Hidan who yelled at me.

Itachi invited me in and I got a good look at the place, and to tell you the truth. It was fabulous, well, as fabulous as it could get on a budget. The inside was definitely much better than the outside. The walls were a crisp baby blue with dark blue molding at the bottom. There was a plush looking couch, thought the print was a little outdated, and a matching love seat and recliner. There was a pretty decent TV, but it was hooked into a VCR, yeah, talk about retro.

It was one with the kitchen, only separated by a short wall. I could see four door along the wall, and a dining table at the far end of the room. There was a sliding glass door that led to the back yard. I couldn't see much, yet.

The door closest to me swung open and Hidan, from earlier, came stomping out. He started cursing and cussing about his room mate, apparently named Deidara, making too much noise with his mud.

He was followed by a blonde…boy? Yeah, he was a boy all right, just had the longest and prettiest blonde hair I'd ever seen. It rivaled that of my old friend Ino's. I assumed this was Deidara.

Deidara rushed out after him holding a glob a tan clay, oh, the mud…and was threatening to rub it all over Hidan's face and clothes. Hidan turned and pulled out a pocket knife, "You do that and I'll cut you hair! I fucking give you split ends you damned girly fuck!".

Itachi looked at me, "Don't worry, this is normal, and the worst was a broken arm," he walked toward the kitchen and motioned for me to follow, "They really are pretty good friends, but they get on each others nerves terribly."

I nodded. I didn't put a word in my memory bank. All I knew was I was rooming with a girly boy, a psycho, and a genius stiff.

"So wait, where's the house mother, or whatever you call her…or him," I asked.

He turned and shrugged, "Chiyo is probably out shopping or something." He pulled out a chair, obviously for me, and took my bag. He set it on the floor beside me.

"So, tell me, how has your day been?" You had to be kidding me, right? Did he seriously just ask me how my day was?

"Well, aside from being forced from what I knew and thrown into this psychotic sausage fest, I've been just dandy!" I put on my cheesiest smile, so cheesy Kraft would be jealous.

"Well, I hope it continues to be so," I glared. He was a smart ass, too, wasn't he? I leaned back and just wished this nightmare would end. Was it too late for me to go back to my circus idea?

I reached for my bag and looked up to see Hidan had Deidara pinned to the floor, "Say it girly boy! Say it my little Deidara-_chan_." I giggled, Hidan was certainly a prick and would have to steer clear of him.

"Never, un!" this earned the blonde a one way ticket to disgusting-ville. I had to turn away. I had never seen someone cut themselves wide open, and I didn't want to see it again. The blood didn't disturb me at all, it was the pleasured face of the silver haired man that got me.

He then proceeded to dribble his blood all over Deidara. I jumped up, "Knock it off, ot I'll knock you both into next week!"

Hidan stood up and glared, "I fucking dare you pinky,". Okay, I'm not bragging or anything, nor am I trying to seem tougher than I was, but there were a few things you didn not say to me.

One, anything about my forehead. For all I know this is a hereditary trait for one of my birth parents.

Two, anything about my pink hair. I will kill those who call me cotton candy head again.

Three, I dare you. I will tear your ass a new one for trying to egg me on, or in this case, doubt my threats.

I stormed over to him and let's just say those two years of self defense they taught came to good use. My foot collided with his gut and I sent him reeling back. He didn't fall, nor did he start coughing up blood or anything like that. I did, however knock the wind out of him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I growled darkly, "I have a few rules I want to place right here and right now. I don't want to see any of you naked. Nor in a towel. Not in your underwear, boxers, or birthday suits, in case I wasn't clear enough." I caught Hidan's face. He was not a happy camper.

"Secondly, I don't want you in my room at any time, whether I'm here or not. One thing goes out of place and you all pay for it! And trust me, I'll know!" Okay, so here's confession time. I'm a neat freak. If everything gets out of place, I go nuts. I hate when people lay dishes around the house. It attracts bugs and I don't like the smells too much either.

"I also, don't want whatever this is," I referred to their childish, and sadistic, form of play, "to happen again. You get blood on my floor, and I will tear your ass up," There was total truth to this. Blood is meticulous when it comes to cleaning. If not done right, it would stain forever. I could already see a few of the stains in the carpet and tile. Ew.

"No, I'll make this clear now, I do not want to date you," yeah right, even if they were crazy, I knew they wouldn't like me and my forehead, "I'm really not interested.

"I'm here to get school over with so I can go on and live my crap life. Don't bother me, and don't get in my way. I'll do laundry and dishes, but if you purposefully make it hard on me, I'll kill you by breaking chicken bones into your apple sauce and let the pieces tear your esophagus to nothing. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what if I don't like apple sauce?" Hidan grinned and I lost it. Itachi was right behind me holding me back from tearing his esophagus myself.

The masochist grinned and walked up. My anger flew when he decided to kiss my cheek and inform me that, "I like 'em feisty!"

"Let me go or I'll kill you, too!" I screamed. Deidara raised his brow at me then walked to what I assumed was the bathroom, to clean the blood off of him.

It took a full five seconds to calm me down, because I heard a chuckling coming from my side. An old woman was standing there with her little hand bag cluthed tightly in her fist, "I like you already!" she smiled.

Behind her was another guy, great. He was holding her three bags of groceries. His eyes were a sweet milk chocolate and his hair was a mess of crimson tangles. I could tell by the blank look on his face, that he was not going to abide by my rules. I glared. He glared back.

"I'm Chiyo, but most of these boys just call my granny," she smiled, "This here is my grandson, Sasori. I see you met the other two boys. What did you think of them?"

I tried to choose my words wisely, not wanting to offend, but the words spilled out, "I hate them!"

Chiyo laughed, "Oh, don't worry. Their like a stubborn fungus, they grow on you, and once attached, impossible to get rid of!"

Not only did I grimace at the mental image, I grimaced at the thought of these boys actually growing on me. I didn't make long lasting friends. When you live in a small orphanage, you don't make very many keepers. They get adopted, then you're left alone. Sasuke and Naruto had been my only friends. Sasuke was separated from me a year ago, when a distant uncle came and got him. Then Naruto was adopted by some old pervert.

I was left alone. I don't blame them, not at all. But I did feel upset at the fact that two 14 year old boys were adopted, whereas one little girl couldn't get that lucky break. I shook my head, "Nope, I don't do friendships…"

"Then I am not your friend?" Itachi looked at me. He actually made a pouty face. My eyes widened and I stepped away. He smiled for real this time and informed Chiyo, he was going to his room. He then made his way to the far room, the one closest to the back door.

"So those were some pretty strict rules you laid down, Sasori dear, go put those away for me," he nodded and glowered at me as he walked past. I stuck my tongue out, rather childishly.

"Yeah, if I'm going to live here too, I'm not going to be subjected to vile and lewd behavior…"

Chiyo laughed, "I kind of liked having naked teenage boys around…" If this were some cartoon, my jaw would have hit the floor, but this was not, and god knows what was on it.

"I…uh…" I didn't even know how to respond. She only laughed, "I'm only kidding Sakura, dear. They don't do that while I'm here, and shouldn't with you either, though you are a hot one!"

Once again I was floored. No one had ever called me hot, not ever that creepy boy, Lee, from the fifth grade. I was youthful, but not hot.

The old woman stretched, "Well, you'll be rooming with me, unless you'd like to trade out with one of the boys," she winked, I shuddered.

"No thank you, I'd rather die first…" she led me to the second door, just after Hidan's room and before the bathroom. When opened I almost gagged. It smelled like old lady. Like peppermint foot rubs and old candy. I also detected a hint of perfume that was probably no longer on the shelves and hadn't been in fifty years. I tried to be polite, but still.

My bed seemed new enough. Clean pink and red sheets and soft pillows.

"They said those were your favorite colors, so I went ahead and tried to make you feel welcome," my heart softened.

"Thanks, Chiyo, ma'am," Maybe I'd make this one friend. She was it though, because I was not spending my free afternoons playing with dirty clay, blood or endless games of chess, with the additional mind games Itachi was bound to throw in.

She sighed, and don't get her started on that red head. He was the epitome of anti-social, or maybe socially inept. Either way, he was rude. She laid down on the bed and watched Chiyo leave the room, muttering about dinner. I closed my eyes and felt a tear slide down. It was one of the only tears I've cried in the passed few years. Ino, my old friend from middle school, taught me that tears didn't help. I stopped crying after that. The last time, of course, was when Naruto and Sasuke had left me alone in the retched place.

This was the only tear I would ever cry again. I wiped it away and buried my face into my pillow, glad that it smelled like fabric softener and not the smell that currently had the room overwhelmed.

I hadn't noticed that I had even fallen asleep. When I woke, it had to have been only an hour or two later and wafting smells of stew caught my attention. My stomach rumbled violently and I groaned. I forgot. I actually hadn't eaten anything at all that day. I don't really eat much anyway, because you should try the food they served at the orphanage. It was tasteless and if it did have taste, it was usually that flavor that came with food just passed its time.

I lazily pushed myself from the bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was one thing getting up after an unwanted nap in a new place, but it was another to already hear the laughing coming from the kitchen/dining room. I was basically starving, but didn't want to face the flame just yet.

Soon, my growling tummy won, as it probably would always. I sighed and opened the door and peeked out. Hidan was next to Deidara, and Itachi was sipping hot tea. Oh, something I haven't had in a long time! Chiyo was talking about some crazy kids she ran into while enrolling me into the new high school. Sasori was no where to be found.

After my mental prep, I was finally ready to walk into the fray. Deidara just waved, his mouth full of bread and stew. Itachi gave me a look, but smiled gently. It was Hidan I was going to destroy.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he winked, "I was tempted to kiss you awake, but then I remembered. You have to be pretty to be sleeping beauty."

I felt my blood pressure rise faster then superman could fly. Itachi shot him a dirty look and Hidan glared back, "What the fuck is your problem Uchiha?"

Deidara kicked Hidan beneath the table and both boys flew into a glaring match. I was about ready to destroy them both, but that would have to wait until my belly was full and happy. I helped myself to a healthy dose of the food, which smelled absolutely wonderful. My mouth already began to water.

I sat next to Chiyo and Itachi, hoping to avoid Hidan. The first bite was heavenly, and I wished I could have been able to swallow it.

"I've never seen Hidan flirt so much, and look even Deidara and Itachi are fighting over you!" four different spouts of food or tea shot all over the place, much to my dismay. Itachi started coughing and choking on his tea. The other two, were now angry at each other for spitting meat and potatoes on the other.

The silver haired boy glared, "I don't do flirting, I just fuck," I glared at the choice of words, "Besides, she's not my Jashin-damned type!"

Deidara laughed at Hidan, "Your face is red, un!"

I felt sick. I also did not like the thought of Hidan flirting with her, nor his idea of a relationship.

"Wait…what the hell is a Jashin?" I asked the table. Hidan grabbed a small circle pendant on his neck and held it up, "Jashin is my deity, my god. And he will smite you if you fucking don't shut up while I'm trying to fucking eat!"

I glared, "Do you think it's necessary to use such foul language in front of a young lady?"

The Jashinist jumped up, "Young lady? Where? Fuck yeah, I'd like to bone that ass…oh wait you were referring to you?" he sat back down, "I wouldn't consider you a young lady…"

"That's it!" I leapt across the table and tackled him to the floor, ready to punch his lights out. I was pulled back quickly by strong hands. I looked up and groaned. Why him? Of all the people in the room, why did stick-in-ass have to be the one to pull me off?

Sasori glared, "No fighting. Wasn't that one of your own rules?" Shit. He had me there. I pulled my arm away.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" I bit back the tears that threatened to fall. I was humiliated and angry. I curled up on the bed and took seven deep breaths. It usually calmed me down, but not this time. Why was a natural cry baby? Is that why people didn't want me? Was it because I either cried, or was tough? I hated this! I wanted to go home, but there was no home to go to!

I hit the pillow and felt the tears fall. Why was I so different from these guys? What made me that way? If it was because I was just a girl! Oh! I was going to hurt someone…

I reached into my bag and pulled out the photo of my best friends in the entire world. I smiled and felt tears hit the glass and blur the picture. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke was disinterested and I was in the middle. Smiling happily because I was right where I wanted to be, even if it was for those few minutes.

A light knock at the door startled me from dreamland and I jumped, "One second," I croaked. I hated my voice when I cried. It always made me feel weak. Shoving the photo under my pillow, I leapt from the bed and up to the door. I wiped my eyes dry and opened it. Itachi stood there with a bowl in his hands .It was stew.

"I know you're hungry," he placed it in my hands, "And look at that…you're human after all," he poked my forehead and left me confused, then I realized he was talking about the runny nose and red puffy eyes.

The raven haired Uchiha smiled and ruffled my hair, "Don't let them get to you, this is how they normally are. It may not seem like it," he smiled, "But Hidan really is trying to be nice. That," he pointed to the silver haired boy screaming profanity at some video game, "Is just who he is…"

I nodded, not really buying into it, but Itachi was being incredibly nice to me and I smiled. Maybe we could be friends, too.

His hand ruffled my hair again and he left me with my dinner, something my stomach was begging for. I gave in, of course. That night, I actually slept pretty good. It was the next day I was dreading.

Chiyo woke me up at six, declaring that the bus came at eight. I groaned. Bus? Didn't any of these guys drive? Well, turns out they all had licenses, but none of them could afford a car. Deidara had an after school job at the art supply shop, but he would never make enough for even the worst lemon of cars. So they all took the bus.

I truly did not want to ride a bus with them. The orphanage was just a few blocks away from my old school, so I usually just walked. This high school was three miles from my new home, and through some pretty dangerous territory. All the houses on this block, were just like mine. They were full of misfits and kids who weren't wanted. Some refused to graduate, just so they would always have a place to live. Others found easier ways of living i.e. theft and mugging.

I didn't want to be hurt, nor did I want to get in trouble my first week here. The high school was run down and not a place most kids would ever get a really good education, but like I had been the past 24 hours, things weren't always as they seemed. The principle was an Uchiha named Madara. He was angry most of the time, for who knows why, but the kids loved him because he had a split personality disorder. He usually walked around as Madara, but occasionally 'Tobi' would come out and truth be told, he was the one everyone loved.

Tobi was crazy random and funny. He loved to run around the school, annoying the teacher and even dancing in the lunch line for his dango. I haven't met him yet, but the boys I live with, don't much care for him, especially Deidara.

The bus ride hadn't been bad. I sat next to a quiet shy girl with pretty eyes. She didn't say much but I did learn her name was Hinata. She was also being forced to got o this school, so her sister could receive the better education at private school.

She was lucky. I didn't even have a sister. I would go to a run down place like this for ten years if it meant I could have a sibling!

Inside, I followed Itachi to the front office. He then left to go to class. After a long wait, and three bells, one for class the other two for warning and tardy, I was called into the office. Behind the desk was a tall man with blood red eyes. They were very creepy. His hair was long and spiky.

"I am principal Uchiha, but you can call me Madara," he grabbed a small stack of paper, "It appears you don't really play well with others, but you are incredibly smart and gifted in science, math, and phys. ed. We could use you on one of our teams, maybe track? Volleyball?" he raised his brow and I shrugged, "I'm willing to look over these bad marks on your report, if you at least try out for a few teams. I'm also placing you in advanced classes, if you can handle it."

I nodded, "Yessir…" my voice came out higher and faster than I wanted it to, but this man scared the oblivion out of me.

He nodded and tapped away at his computer. "I don't know if your housemates mentioned, but we run on a block schedule," that was unknown and foreign to me.

"We have four classes today, and four separate ones tomorrow, making eight classes total per semester. Each class is ninety minutes long, with a lunch period somewhere in you c block class."

I was partially lost, but Itachi would probably help me understand. "Today, you are to go to A5 for history, D14 for science, I11 for language, and then I've scheduled your tryouts and the eventually P.E. for your final class." he handed me the paper, "I is upstairs the rest are downstairs, feel free to ask anyone you see. Come back tomorrow for your B day classes." With that, the conversation was over. I blinked and stood to leave.

"Oh and I don't want to see you in here again after that, we're strict about our policies. See the secretary for your ID, which must be worn on a lanyard around your neck at all times in this campus. Do I make myself clear?" His voice turned dark, meaning he meant business. I nodded shakily and did as I was told.

The secretary was nice enough and gave me a small map of the school to help me out. Then she took my picture and handed me the plastic card on a lanyard. I draped it over my neck and thanked her politely.

This day was going to suck. I just knew it. Sure enough. My first class was terrible. I wasn't used to sitting in the class for that long and was stir crazy by the end. Not to mention how many people wanted to know why I got away with dying my hair so odd. Most of them wanted to know if the carpet matched. That was where I drew the line. If I wasn't so scared that the principal would eat my soul on first offense, I would have killed him.

I was happy to see Hinata in my second block class, but unhappy to see that she already had a lab partner and I would be paired up with this weird quiet boy. He seemed familiar, but I didn't push it. His name was Sai, and he had a trauma disease that stunted his emotion. I was half curious to find out what trauma he had suffered, but the boy was too blunt for his own good.

He told me that since we were now friends, he deemed it necessary to nickname me based on my traits. Instead of something normal, I get called ugly hag. So I punched him across the face.

I would have been in trouble, had he not spoke up saying that it was okay. I sort of thanked him for it.

Itachi was in my language class as well as Mr. anti-social. I groaned. Itachi was nice, as always, so I sat next to him. Apparently that was the wrong move. Girls got defensive when the guy the fawned over was approached by the new girl. They went bat shit crazy, when he announced I was his new room mate.

Lunch was purely unbearable. Itachi had it with me of course, but so did the others. Hidan kept stealing the fries from my tray and Sasori was completely anal the entire time, making sure I ate all the food and didn't spill any. He also had the gall to call me a pink haired twit. I was absolutely sure I hated him. Deidara was actually pretty nice to me. He offered his apple when Hidan took mine. I wasn't very hungry, so I turned him down. Did you know he has some pretty damn gorgeous eye? They were such a pretty blue. I also found out he was in art class. He was a clay user, preferring the wet, sticky earth to anything else. Deidara told me about his love for art, and fleeting moments. I didn't understand him and before I questioned him, stick-ass interrupted telling him he was stupid and that eternal was better.

Itachi laughed, "Ignore them. They fight over it all the time." I asked about what, and he told me it their view on art. Sasori apparently loved art that lasted through the ages, always able to be seen and enjoyed, where as Deidara believed it was better to see art fleeting away, leaving you begging for more, but you know it will never come.

I like art, well, looking at it, and I would have to agree on both terms. Art that lasted forever was always there to inspire and create soft passions. It could also be there for future generations, but have you ever seen colorful fireworks? I loved watching them fly off into the distance with a white smoky trail and ending in a huge burst of energy and color. It was those images that were burned into my memory, and mine alone. No one else had seen it the exact way I had, and no one ever will. It was my image alone.

The bell rang and we finished third block. It was now on to sports tryouts.

Sports. What can I say about sports? I personally love running and jogging and working out, but I hate team sports, where I have to rely on others and they have to rely on me. I didn't like playing kickball with a new set of kids every month. Teams were supposed to get used to each other and know their faults, and how could you do that when kids were constantly in and out of that place? Okay, so maybe I'm talking too much about being left behind at the orphanage, but it…it's one of the only things I let bother me. It's the only thing that can bother me constantly!

The field was large, but in desperate need of care. The grass was little long and tickled my ankles. The yard lines were faded and barely visible. I saw a few people already all the way on the other side. Great. So far out there. Already making me work. At least the sun was hidden behind some clouds, reducing the discomfort of being out here. I hoped it would finally rain and become cool.

My heart smiled seeing a familiar face. Hinata was shyly standing in the small crowd of girls. I waved and walked up to her.

"Hey, Hinata." I said walking up. The coach was a slender woman with wavy brown hair and piercing red eyes. I wondered silently if she was related to the principal. She announced herself as Kurenai Yuhi. We were allowed to call her Kurenai Sensei.

Hinata told me that she was here to try out for something, because her father was angry that she hadn't shown ambition in that area. He was a martial arts teacher, who owned The Hyuuga Dojo downtown. Hinata was supposed to one day take over and run the dojo herself, but she hadn't been very strong growing up.

I felt sorry for her. She had been born with a heart defect, making her weaker than other people. If she ever overworked herself, she could probably die of heart failure, or cardiac arrest. She also had to closely monitor the fats she took in. The Hyuuga girl was at a high risk of heart attack. Kurenai knew this, so always worked the girl lightly.

"Ok, ladies," the sensei smiled, "I want you to fill out these forms for which sport you're signing up with. Then next class we'll actually try you out. Once you pass or fail the try out, we'll send you to the new class, or try you out for something new."

I looked at the paper she handed me. There weren't many to choose from, but there was cheerleading (yuck, not for me), dancing (actually sounded pretty good), volleyball (also good), and track. I loved running, but the hot months were coming, and back in Konoha City, it was always warm, never hot. Here in Suna, the summer was practically unbearable.

I shook my head, maybe next year for fall semester. So that left me with dance or volleyball. Hinata sat down beside me on the bleachers, "I usually take dance…it's not too rough and you lose a lot of weight…" I scanned over the girl. She didn't need to lose weight. I swore if a hard wind blew right now she would be gone forever.

But dance did sound pretty good, so I checked the box. Me and Hinata sat and talked for the rest of the class. Kurenai announced for us to head back to the building, and that school was about to be out.

For the first day, it wasn't so bad. I wasn't looking forward to the next day though. Madara had said four new classes awaited me.

On the bus ride…home…Hidan decided it would be fun to pull at my hair, trying to determine if I wore a wig. Itachi scolded him and sat down beside me, "So, imouto, how was your first day at this hell hole?" I raised my eyebrow. Since when did Itachi curse? And since when was I his sister? Best not to think about these things, right?

"It was decent, besides Stick-ass and Ass-hat…" the Uchiha laughed at my choice of nicknames for Sasori and Hidan. I had actually mulled over what I was going to call the other two. So far, Deidara was Dei-chan, Dei-kun, or my personally favorite DeiDei. He would kill me if I called him any of these, but it was all I could think of for now… Itachi, however, I was having trouble. He was so mysterious, but he was nice. He considered me his sister, which was nice, because I hadn't been anyone's sister in a long time, not since Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm probably going to sign up for dance,…hm….Ita-nii," he smiled warmly at me. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have an older brother.

Chiyo was home when we arrived and she had a switch in her hands. And in case you didn't know, a switch was usually a long thin piece of wood, plastic or even tree that was used to punish. I swallowed hard at the look on her face.

Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, "Hidan has the tendancy to be crazy after school and pick on Deidara. She uses that to make sure he sits down and does his homework in a fashionable time." I nodded, "But she's not afraid to put the rest of us in our place if we don't finish homework in at least two hours of walking in door…"

I swallowed hard again and followed the boys to the dining room table. Sasori walked to his room instead and slammed the door behind him. "Why is he so special? Doesn't he have homework, too?"

"He does, but Granny trusts him not to fuck around and actually do his work," Hidan growled dragging his pencil across his notebook.

"That's not really fair." I scowled, "What about Itachi? She doesn't trust him?"

Itachi laughed, "She does, but I usually help Hidan and Dei with their work.".

I actually didn't have too much to do, mostly due to the fact I was new and didn't have to start the actual work until the lesson was over. My eyes drifted up once I was done and Deidara was asking Itachi about number four and Hidan was doodling his religion's symbol all over the paper. Suddenly Chiyo popped him in the leg with the switch.

I gasped, not expecting someone to actually be hit with the thing. Hidan hissed in pain and looked at her, "You know Granny, any harder and I might get a turn on from this," he earned another smack, "OK, OK!" he started to work on the problems again.

"Done, granny," Deidara stood, "I have to get to work, I'll see you guys later, un…" He grabbed his bag and tossed it into his room, grabbed a paint and clay dirtied smock and raced out the door.

I sighed, totally bored out of my wits. Maybe I should find a book to read or something…The shelf was barren of anything really good. Great.

"Hey, Ita-nii, is there a book store near here?"

He looked up, "I have a collection in my room, if you'd like to take a look." Itachi stood from the table, "If you want I can take you to the store."

It wouldn't hurt to look, "I guess I can look, what kind of stuff do you read?'

"I love mystery and horror, but I'll let you in on a small secret," he leaned down, "I'm a sucker for romance."

I laughed, not really able to picture Itachi sitting with some gushy romance novel. "I like mystery,".

Actually, I loved science books, like medical stuff, but Itachi wouldn't have that there. I was serious about becoming a doctor. It was going to be the longest bumpiest road I would ever take, but it was my dream. I, also, really loved manga. I know it greatly clashed with my other reading material, but it was nice to shake it up a bit.

He opened his door, and I noticed immediately that the room was very dark. It was two beds with black sheets. The walls were painted crimson.

Sasori sat at his desk and had a screw driver in hand. In the other hand was a small wooden figure. His concentration was inspiring, but anger flashed on his eyes when he turned to greet Itachi.

Itachi laughed and led me to his book shelf. There was a small collection full of books I'd never heard of. I found a few that were nice and grabbed them. The raven haired boy walked up and smiled, "These are really good,"

I nodded and thanked him. My gaze drifted back to the crimson haired boy's side of the room. He had several shelves covered in his little figures. I realized they were puppets. That must have been his art.

Once back in my room, safe from Hidan insulting me and Sasori's dark glare, I sat down and began to read. I became lost in the world of the book.

When Itachi walked in I jumped, "Dinner is ready, imouto," I nodded in return and followed him into the kitchen. Hidan had his plate filled with mashed potatoes and the roast slices. My mouth watered and stomach growled. I filled my plate with the same food as well as the broccoli and cheese. Immediately the dinner became loud when Chiyo walked in and started rebuking Hidan for not eating veggies.

Dinner was amazing. I loved it and knew that my diet would be out the door if I didn't watch myself better. I wanted seconds, but my stomach pleaded with me.

I looked around the house and smiled softly. It was time to clean up. I donned appropriate clothing: a tank top I owned, a pair of shorts and a hand kerchief tied in my hair.

I was ready! I know most teens hate cleaning, but if I don't clean messes, I go insane. They bother me. Dust irritates my sinuses, as well as odd smells kill me. Unsightly scenes drove me to hysteria. My room mates at the orphanage always abided by my rules, because finding an old plate of food that was left out for days by their own carelessness was not pleasant. Then there was finding it in your bed. I always made sure they quickly learned.

I grabbed the broom, mop and a laundry basket. First things first, I needed to pick up all of the crap lying around the room. Hidan's dirty clothes, ew, Deidara's art supplies, Itachi's…well nothing. Sasori and Itachi didn't have anything lying around. I shoved the clothes and blacks of unopened clay and clay tools into the basket and set it up in front of their door.

Next, I would have to sweep. Luckily, the living room and kitchen were hardwood floors, and only one big rug rested underneath the couch. This made it much easier to do my job. After thirty minutes, the room was swept. I happily stood over one of the multiple dirt piles and pushed it into the pan.

Mopping came next. One of the best things about cleaning was the lemon scented cleaner. It smelled wonderful. Finally, I dusted and cleaned the window door.

My hands hurt, but I felt really good about the mess being clean, that is until Hidan walked out of his room. He immediately tripped over the basket.

"SHIT! FUCK! FIRE! AND HELL!" he grabbed at his newly scraped knee, "You bitch! What the hell?"

I bit back the urge to grab him and shake him violently, "That's the crap I found lying around in the room. You'll find that basket there every time I find your dirty clothes and things lying in this living room."

Hidan continued cursing me out and tell me that Jashin was going to smite me. I rolled my eyes. It was now late, and I wanted to sleep.

I laid down on my bed and glared at the wall. This was the worst place I'd ever been and no amount of kindness from Itachi or wonderful food from Chiyo was going to make it better. I shut my eyes and wished I would wake up in a loving home where I was wanted, but knew it would never be.

* * *

><p>ATTENTION::: I need a new title for this, I could not for the life of me think of a good one. Now that you have a feel for the story, please tell me what you think it should be! I need help with this. I'll give credit in next chapter, as well as(of course) changing the title to your suggestion.<p>

Was it boring? I hope not XD im playing with your brains! lol jk, im tired . Were the characters too OOC? I really need feedback guys...

Oh this story may or may not become my priority, i still have Cirque to work on and need to get the next chapter out soon...

oh well..

Lady Pyrien

Mood:: Hyper


	2. The Fight

Sorry for late update, but I had to chaperone my sister's trip to Schlitterbahn then when I got back my Guinea Pig had babies! ^_^ they so cute, of course I've named them after my favorite Akatsuk ias well as Sai ^_^ Sai is my favorite piggy! But I also have Deidara Itachi Kakuzu and Hidan...I would have had Sasori but none of them were brown or red T^T

Oh well, read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Road Home<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Fight**

Saturday. Don't you love that day? Sometimes you can just lay back and watch a cat and mouse fight while eating cereal in you pjs. For me, though, I was stuck cleaning up after Hidan. Turns out he has a Saturday ritual of eating the messiest food he could find, usually dripping or dropping food was involved. Then he would workout. Shirtless. After all that sweating, he would strip down take a shower and leave the dirty clothes all over the bathroom.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making sure Hidan and Deidara, who had the day off, didn't fight. This was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Everywhere one went, the other was there to make fun or annoy. Chiyo commended me on my work, but I was ready to drop by the time dinner rolled around.

When helping myself to the sandwich stuff I turned to see Itachi was not there. In fact, I hadn't seen him all day.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked, sitting down in between Deidara and Chiyo.

"Every Saturday he disappears, going who knows where, un," Deidara said before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. "Anf oo bettah bewawr whe he dosh come hohm, un." he spoke through turkey, swiss and lettuce.

I pulled away slightly disgusted.

"Idiot, stop eating with your mouth open and full," I looked up to see Sasori march in and slap Dei's head. The blonde artist turned and glared.

"Why should I beware?"

"Because the emo shit's crazy on Saturday!" Hidan yelled, obviously mad I wasn't eating, instead bothering them with stupid questions.

My eyes narrowed at Hidan, "Why?"

"No one knows so just mind your own business," surprise took me. I think those were the first words Sasori had spoken to me. Albeit they were mean, but still.

"I was just curious," I shot back, "Can't help but worry about one of the only guys here, who _doesn't_ have a stick up his ass, or would that be a hand, puppet boy."

Sasori glared harder, "Listen here Miss Priss, I don't know who you think you are, but we were fine here without your stupid rules and pestering voice. You won't shut up for more than five minuets about some stupid shirt on the ground, but what have you really contributed?" he crossed his arms, "Let me guess? You brought cleanliness and joy to the lives of some snobbish boys. Here's a reality check. You didn't help, in fact, if anything, you may have made things worse here.

"For the past week, I've been putting up with you and your constant questions and ranting, but that's already pushing my boundaries. I thought Deidara could be annoying with his art rants and Hidan with his Jashin crap, but you. Well, that's a whole new set of annoying I've never seen before. You sit here and act high and mighty and frankly I wish you would just leave. We were perfectly fine without a new person here. Especially one intent on telling us how to live. And we would be fine with out you."

"Sasori!" Chiyo snapped.

I felt cold inside. So that's it, huh? I was a nagging brat. One who couldn't mind her business? I didn't even think I felt the pure cut in his words until a few minutes later when I was lying on my bed sobbing my eyes out. Where was Itachi when I needed him?

An hour passed and I finally felt the pain ebb. Sasori was just a hateful jerk. Let him hate me all he wants. I just have to remind myself that I'm not here to be liked, "I'm not here for friends…"

I dried my eyes and reached into my small work back pack and pulled out the small book Hinata let me borrow a few days ago. Still on the first few pages, I wasn't quite sure how to feel about the characters. I tried really hard to pull myself into the story, but it grew difficult when Hidan walked in and plopped down on my bed.

I felt my blood start boiling. Maybe I should have a talk about personal space. Before I could utter a word, he wrapped his arm around me. Then he looked over my shoulder to the manga pages.

"This one's pretty good, but I'm not a big gushy romantic kind of guy. I loved Full Metal…"

My eyes widened. Here he was telling me what kind of anime and manga he liked, when a few hours ago he was purposefully making my life hell by one rancid pair of boxers left in the bathroom floor.

Pulling away from his arm, my mouth began to form some very foul words, but he stopped me with a smile.

Then it hit me, "I don't need a pity party. Sasori won't break me. If he thinks those words did anything, he's dead wrong." my face felt red and my heart pounded. I knew my blood was boiling.

Hidan stood, "Just decided to freak you out," he winked and walked out, "You should read the series Naruko. It's full of awesome samurai and this awesome bad guy group call Aoitsuki. My favorite is Kidan. She's badass." he left the room.

I stood in utter disbelief. He was being nice. So what, all hell breaks loose between me and Sasori and everyone else wants to be my friend? I didn't get it and personally I didn't want to. I didn't need them to sit there and pity me.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. I just needed sleep, which was all. My dreams were filled with emptiness, not that I minded.

I awoke Sunday to Deidara yelling. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to deal with anyone today, so I slipped out of the house, and headed down the street. I didn't care where I was headed as long as I got the hell out of…well…hell.

The day was okay, with a few dark clouds, but mostly sunny. Warm winds whipped my hair around and left a nice calm feeling behind. My feet slowly carried me to a small book shop. In was nice and dusty inside, but it smelled like old books and paper, something I liked.

There was a man behind the counter, he was old and worn, but his eyes wise. I approached him and he sent me a small smile, "Well, it's rare I see a young girl as pretty as you wander into my shop, how can I help you?"

I blushed lightly, but began scanning the shelves; "I'm just looking for new reading material…" he nodded, and walked over to one tall shelf.

"I have a few nice ones here, if you are interested," he smiled softly again, "They have a habit of jumping out to you. They pick the readers…"

I raised my eye brow and walked cautiously to the shelf. As my eyes drifted over the shelf, I saw nothing important, or anything I hadn't already read. I sighed, "Sir, I've read most of these…"

He shrugged, "I suppose then you would want to look over there on that shelf. It has a nice collection of horror and mystery, or the one beside it with romance and fantasy…" His eyes twinkled as he walked back behind his counter.

Nodding, I allowed my feet to carry me to the back of the store, where I found three semi interesting books. One was on the human cardio-vascular system; the other two were mystery novels.

I paid for the books. "Now, listen here missy, I want to see you in here again. Youth is wasted on the young and it warms my heart to see at least one pretty girl still interested in knowledge."

He patted my shoulder and I backed away, feeling a jolt run from his finger tips into the shoulder.

"Uh, sure…" I rushed from the store, unable to hide the odd tingling in the shoulder.

At home, I had nearly forgotten the odd encounter at the book store. It wasn't hard when the first moment I walked into the door, Itachi was immediately at my side, demanding to know where I had disappeared to. When I told him, he sighed in relief.

"Imouto, I don't think it's a good idea for you to run off around town with at least one of us with you," he motioned to himself then to Dei, Hidan, and -ugh- Sasori, who just sent a blank, uncaring look my way.

I shot him a glare and turned back to Itachi, "No offense, Ita-nii, but I can take care of myself…I'm just fine out there on my own."

He sighed and shook his head, "No offense, Sakura, but I don't want to see you get hurt around here, and trust me it happens." his voice didn't waver and it was full of pure authority and firmness. I didn't dare speak against him again on the subject, leaving me the options of Deidara and Itachi as 'body guards' when I leave the house.

I sighed, nodded and walked to my room to enjoy my new books. Only and hour later, though, my stomach yanked me from the science book and begged me to leave my solitude for something to eat. I glared down at my belly and tried to get back into the book.

'The system works to carry blood, water and nutrients'- it growled again, this time painfully. I groaned, hoping that maybe Dei or Itachi were the only ones out there. I was in luck seeing the blonde sitting at the dinner table with a lump of clay, sculpting it. I was about to walk out to grab something to eat, but a flash of red, sent me seeing nothing but. I growled seeing the angry, stick up the ass, red head walk out and join Deidara. He had a small block of wood and a carving knife.

"Sasori no Danna…I need to borrow your knife…thingy, un…" the blonde looked up with big blue eyes and a pouty face.

Cold brown eyes stared back, "No."

"Please! Danna, I really need it for this one piece, un!"

"Go get your sculpting tools then."

Deidara sat back in his seat and huffed, "I don't want to get up, go all the way to my room, just so I can cut a tiny piece of clay from this art, un…"

Sasori raised his brow and handed the blonde the knife, "If it gets ruined, you are going to buy me a new one."

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" the blonde licked his lip as he carefully cut away at the sculpture, "There, un!" He held up the small bird piece.

"I don't suppose you're going to keep this one?" The red head said, grabbing his knife and cleaning it.

"Nope, un," he grinned, "Wanna watch me blow it up this time, Danna, un?"

His eyes darted up to meet the blonde's, "And watch you defile the true meaning of art, no."

"You don't know what you're talking about, un," Deidara said, standing up. He walked outside the back door.

A few moments later a nice loud bang sounded off and Deidara walked in covered in black marks and his hair was slightly singed in the front. I stifled a giggle, knowing that I would flip my lid if he didn't clean his mess up.

Sasori looked up at him and cracked a smile -surprising the hell out of me- and set his art down to look at the blonde, "So, wh-"

"Don't say a word, un." The blonde grinned, "I used too much powder in the clay mixture. The explosion was grand, but I was standing too close for the flames not to reach me, un." He laughed excitedly then walked off to his room to get cleaned up.

My eyes looked back at the table and I frowned. Clay marred the smooth top. A sigh escaped my lips and a terrifying growl from my stomach, so I walked with my head held high into the kitchen.

I could feel his icy brown eyes attempt to drill holes through me, but I promised myself I wouldn't let him get to me. Pulling out a few things, I made some mac-n-cheese, and poured some of the warm goo into a bowl for myself.

Deidara came out and made a happy noise and made himself some, too. "Thanks Sakura, un."

I smiled lightly, not really feeling like talking back, in fear of my anger at Sasori ripping out. And wouldn't you know it, Hidan had to join us.

He waltzed into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and helped himself to the macaroni. He took one bite and sighed, "Tastes shitty," but continued to eat it.

"Oh, shut the hell up…" I muttered, eating the rest of the cheesy noodle mix.

"I would if it tasted good," he whispered. 'Ignore him,' I told myself.

Deidara reached over and snatched Hidan's bowl, "If you won't eat it, I will, un."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to fucking eat it, Blondie!" he snatched it back.

"Then don't complain, un." he yawned, "Personally, Sakura's food wasn't that bad, and I really liked it, un."

"You're just saying that to get into her pants," Hidan laughed, "Not that I don't blame you, she's got one hell of a fucking hot body, even if the nagging does destroy the rep."

So much for Mr. Nice from earlier, huh? I sent a death glare his way, but stormed from the kitchen, "Just fucking rinse the bowls or else!" I slammed the door and picked up my book. Angry rolled off my body and I hoped they knew how close I was to killing them all by slicing the jugular.

-Ugh- it was boring being cooped up in my room all day reading. How did Itachi manage not to murder his housemates? Especially when he roomed with that creature of hatred!

I guess some things weren't meant to be figured out. Chiyo came home soon after I had started reading and with her came the social worker. I knew what this was about. The tall woman with a tight suit and tightly pulled bun, pushing her small reading glasses up her nose, was going to see how well I was doing in this house.

I watched silently from my hiding spot at the door. She first talked to Chiyo.

"How is she doing in your household?" the woman asked.

"She is a wonder!" Chiyo grinned, "She loves to clean and I heard she is a pretty decent cook with macaroni. She's pretty and smart, too!"

"Okay, do you think she's getting along with the others?" the woman finished scratching down the first answer, "I heard from the orphanage she had trouble making friends her age…"

"She did have a rocky start, but she whipped those boys into shape! Sakura has already bonded with our Itachi and is on good terms with Deidara."

I bit my lip. That seemed like a very Chiyo thing to do, but did the woman know that Chiyo wasn't at home most of the day? Chiyo was always out shopping or going heaven knows where. She was a nice old lady, but she didn't know anything about me.

"And last question, have there been any problems with the girl's behavior?"

"Nope, none that I have seen. She's rather odd, but very sweet." Chiyo stood to go prepare dinner. The woman pulled out Itachi and went over the same questions, which Itachi had defended me to the very last detail. I laughed seeing how he purposefully danced around the 'getting along with others' question.

Hidan was next.

"How is Sakura doing in the household?"

"She's a fucking bitch, but I like her spunk. She actually keeps up with me and isn't one of those shy bitches I hate so much, so all in all, I think she fits in just right!" a felt my blood boil. 'Asshole' I whispered.

"U…um…okay, and do you two get along?" the woman was thrown back by his rude gestures and words.

"Like two peas in a fucking pod," he laughed.

"I think I'm done here, I need to see Deidara now…"

Said blonde walked out and seated himself. "Hello, Deidara, I want to ask you a few questions about Sakura Haruno."

"Go for it, un…"

"How well is she doing here?"

Deidara sighed and thought for a second, "Well, at first I didn't think I would like her, but her temper is like my art: explosive, un. She didn't get along with any one at first, but she did keep Hidan from cutting up my hair and stuff, un." he paused to think, "She's really nice, when she's in a good mood, and she keeps the house clean. If she does end up staying for awhile, I'd be happy to teach her my art, un."

"Pervert!" Hidan roared from his room. Deidara turned back to the door and glared.

"I will kill you, un!"

The social worker sighed, but my heart pounded. I knew Deidara and Itachi were nice to me, but I didn't realize they really wanted to be my friends…Hearing Deidara say that brought a wave of sadness over me. I really missed Sasuke and Naruto, but maybe the blonde artist and older brother could be substitutes and maybe even the real thing, they could become my best friends if given the chance…

"How does she get along with you and the other boys?"

"Um, she was cold at first to all of us, but hey, un, I was like that, too, when I first got here," he scratched the back of his head, "She's actually pretty nice, un…"

"Any behavior problems?"

"Like I said, un, like my art," he smiled, "If given the right push, she explodes into a fury of color that lights up the dullness of living here. She is art herself, un! Pretty to look at, yes, but when she explodes, there is nothing left later, but the burning memories, un."

I bit my lip and smiled, "Dei, you big explosion loving idiot…"

Her fingers quickly jotted down Deidara's words, then Sasori came out. My heart sped up and I wanted to slam the door and curl up on the bed. Maybe if I didn't hear the words, then I wouldn't be tempted to run out there and destroy him.

"How does she get along in the household?" I heard the first question, but it seemed as if she was in another part of town, not the next room. Her voice was distant and my heart pounded. Sure the other boys lied a lot, but Sasori…

"She's…interesting. She doesn't get along with us, but only because she refuses to."

"Mhmm, and what about you personally, how do you two get along?"

"It's like two eternal flames burning side by side. There's only enough oxygen to sustain one, but neither refuses to back down, so inevitably they with either die down and burn equally, which id terribly unlikely, or both with be destroyed."

"Interesting…" the woman's lost face told pages of how she hated her job right now. She was facing a teenaged boy far smarter with words than she was.

"And her behavior?"

"Atrocious," he muttered, "She's loud and nags a lot about cleaning, which personally doesn't bother me, I'm a clean creature and tend to always clean up, but it is annoying to hear her constantly yelling at Deidara and Hidan. Honestly-"

I moved away from the door. Was I really that annoying? Making sure I couldn't hear him and the worker anymore, I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes. Just focusing on the good in the other boys' answers.

Sleep overcame me, and when I finally came to, I assumed the worked had left and I was free to stay in the house. I guess Sasori's words didn't hold much against the others' after all.

Slowly, I made my way into the kitchen where Chiyo was setting the table for dinner. I smiled weakly and offered to help.

"A social worker came by, but you were asleep, so she's going to come by the school tomorrow and talk to you about a few things."

I nodded and finished putting down the forks. A few minutes later, the bots were all rounded up. Then we sat down to eat, Itachi on one side of me, Deidara on the other. Chiyo let us get our own servings of the spaghetti. Hidan and Deidara ate immediately, quickly and rambunctiously. Itachi, Chiyo with grace, and for the first time, Sasori ate at the table, too.

I pushed a meatball around the plate, starving, but too upset to eat. I didn't want to face any social worker so she could tell me that she had decided I couldn't stay and I would have to move again.

As much as I disliked half the people living here, I didn't want to move to another house and reacquaint myself. I would rather be here and at least have two friends, rather than risk going to another house full of Sasori's.

Hidan talked about a few random things, including Deidara's 'epic crush' on me. He furiously denied it and told Hidan that he would shove C4 down his throat if he didn't shut up.

Then the silver haired boy had to go and bring up the social worker, "You know, that woman really pissed me off. I mean, asking all that shit… what the hell was that about anyway? Deidara would be heartbroken if she took his fucking bitch away!"

"I told you to shut up, un!"

"No boys are going to touch my sweet Imouto while I'm around," Itachi wrapped his arm around me, "She's too young for romance and love, and I'll cut it off if you even think of touching my sister with it."

Deidara growled, "I told you guys to leave me the hell out of this, un!" Hidan laughed and continued to poke Deidara about Itachi ripping his dick off.

I sighed and took a small bite of my food. Itachi sighed and encouraged me to eat more, because I needed to grow up nice and strong.

"Quite treating me like a child, I'm not that much younger than you!" I muttered.

Itachi smiled softly, "Be that as it may, you're still my new little sister and I must care for you properly!"

I chuckled lightly, and my eyes drifted to Sasori, who was reading over a paper while eating.

He looked blank still. Uncaring to those around him. Unknowingly sitting there while his words still burned me like a hot iron. I knew he had said things like that before, but I guess it just hurts more when you know he's not putting on a show in front of you and really means it.

"I totally made that bitch regret bothering me though," Hidan laughed, "She even cut mine short!"

Deidara nodded. And finished his plate, "Oh, Granny, un," the blonde muttered, "I have a double shift tomorrow, so I won't be home until midnight, un…"

The old woman nodded, "Okay, but don't make a habit out of it, we still need you among the living for school."

"Ah don't worry Granny, Deidara can always just curl up in Sakura's bed…oh wait, he wouldn't be getting any sleep then."

My face burned with embarrassment and anger, but before I could do anything about it, Deidara had launched himself over the table to attack the silver haired teen. They ended up in a huge brawl. I shrugged, thinking it was normal, but Itachi, Chiyo and Sasori all stood up and began prying the boys off one another.

Hidan's face was bloody and his nose was obviously broken. Deidara was no better off. His nose was also bloody, but his lip was busted wide open. I rushed to his and checked the damage. He was going to need stitches, and Hidan was going to need to see a doctor as well.

"Itachi, Sasori, Sakura, move Deidara's stuff out of his room and into Sasori's. I'm sorry Itachi, but I need to you to trade rooms with Deidara…" The Uchiha male nodded and began working to get his stuff from his room.

I helped where they needed it, but for the most part, it was them. An hour and a half later, the rooms were switched and Itachi was groaning about his new found headache.

Sasori obviously didn't mind, he and Deidara were best friends. Boredom finally got to me, and I decided it was time to put dinner away and clean house. That took about thirty minutes. It was all I needed. The boys, plus Chiyo, entered soon after I placed the last plate in the cabinet.

Deidara had an ice pack over his left eye and it shared with his stitched lip. The lip was swollen and bruised badly.

Hidan had a cover and set of bandages on his nose and a large black eye as well. Both boys were sentenced to a week worth of grounding and intense chores under my command. I grinned, but Hidan glared.

"Dat's no Fuchking fair!" he yelled oddly, with his nose blocked up, "Dey leik echodder!"

Chiyo smacked his head, "That is what got you into this mess; I don't want to hear it. She'll treat neither of you differently!"

I sighed. Hidan was a douche bag, but I actually kind of liked him. Whether or not he meant it about him actually getting along with me, I still appreciated him messing with the worker like that.

The two were sent to their new rooms to recover, and I was left to go to my room and sleep.

It was one hell of an interesting weekend. I just hoped there weren't any more like it.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short, I'm still having issues with this story. I know where I want to go, but can't get there T^T<p>

Lady Pyrien


	3. The UV

I'd like to thank AlexandraG for the new name of this fic ^_^ THANK YOU! I love it!

And also a wonderful shout out to missprez2007, who gave a ton of wonderful ideas to make this story last a little longer and make it better ^_^ they inspired many things for this fic!

You guys are awesome!

With out further ado, chapter 3::

* * *

><p><strong>The Road Home<strong>

**Chapter Three: The UV**

I walked into the counselor's office to see the woman from the house. She was here to parade me with questions. I sat down, slightly irritated that I was forced to come down here against my will instead of enjoying my math class.

She pulled out a clipboard, "So, it seems that you've been having issues at the home but all the boys seem to enjoy your company to a certain extent and seems to like you, but I need to ask you a few things."

I rose my eye brow, "All the boys?" she nodded.

"Now, first, how do you think you're fitting in there?"

I thought for a second, "Well, I fit as well in that house as an Amish girl fits into a fast paced, highly technologic city." she eyed me and wrote it down.

Her lips quirked to the side, "Do you like it there?"

I shrugged, "I guess I like it as much as I like a huge painful splinter in my pinky finger. It hurts, but I can deal with it until I either get it removed or it rots me away…"

"Very interesting answers…How do the others treat you?" So this happened to be the question I was waiting for. If I answered truthfully, she would most likely take me from the house and put me in another one. I already determined I didn't want this, but what could I say? What if what I said clashed with what the others had said? Would she deem me a liar and place me elsewhere anyway?

"I like Itachi and Deidara, but Hidan and Sasori don't seem to like me much," I muttered.

She nodded and dismissed me, leaving me unendingly confused. I wouldn't hear from her again, though. She never came back, nor contact me again, so I had just assumed I was allowed to stay.

It was later that day that I felt my world collide with the truly impossible. I still wonder how I could have gone to a school a complete week and still had never run into the cheerleaders. When I did, I felt a wave of memories hit me as well as slight sadness.

Ino had changed so much. She was curvy and gorgeous. Obviously, the blonde was also popular, whereas I didn't grow up with a real family, leaving me in rattier clothing and less expensive clothing. I wondered if she had even remembered me.

We had been best friends in elementary school before she moved due to her father's job. After she left, I met Naruto and Sasuke. We used to go to the park all the time and play imaginary games.

I had missed her terribly, but she had probably made a million friends just like me, so I wasn't all that important on her memory list.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" I was proven wrong instantly. I turned to see bright blue eyes that rivaled my blonde housemate. She had a small brown bag in her hand, her lunch.

I smiled, "Yeah, Ino…" She hugged me. I hugged back. She smelled like a sickening amount of perfume.

"I haven't seen you since, when was it…oh! I haven't seen you since the fifth grade! We have to catch up! Come sit with us at lunch." she pointed to a group of girls, who were all identically dressed in Suna High uniforms.

I agreed, mostly because I really did miss the blonde girl. I had remembered her to be tough, yet sweet. She always stood up for me when the other girls teased me about my hair or forehead. I silently wondered if she was the same girl.

"Hey, guys, this is Sakura, she's a really old friend of mine." one of the girls smiled. She had her hair pulled up into two buns, "I'm TenTen," I remembered talking about TenTen once with Hinata, the girl was really nice and took cheerleading because the school didn't offer gymnastics.

I shook her out stretched hand. The other girl wasn't so nice. She had red hair falling down her back and a pair of glasses on her nose. "This is Karin," Ino grinned.

Karin stood and pulled Sakura off to the side, "Listen, I know you're new and all, but don't think that just because Ino and TenTen like you, that I will, too." she pushed her glasses up, "So get this straight, you are a nobody here."

I raised my brow, "O-okay…" I was kind of confused that she would outright tell me to back down. Usually I would stand my ground, but I honestly didn't want Ino to think bad about me so soon after our reunion AND the principle scared the living shit out of me.

"Good," she smiled and walked back to the group. Ino giggled about some boy in her English class when I walked back up.

"So, Sakura, what brought you to this school? Last time I saw you, you were still living in Konoha in the orphanage…" he eyes brightened, "you got adopted didn't you?"

I sighed, "No, not exactly, you see. I got too old for the orphanage and was forced to move here to the transistion homes."

Ino nodded, "Oh, I see, that sucks. So, is it like a house for yourself, or how does that work?"

I shrugged, "I have to share it with a bunch of kids like me, ones who can't live on their own yet…"

"I know a bunch of kids here like that!" TenTen quirked, "I am friends with a few. Who do you live with?"

I opened my mouth but nothing escaped before I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, Bitch, who're the hoes…" I looked up with my irritated look at Hidan, who had Deidara and Itachi beside him, each had their lunches with them.

"Who are you calling a hoe!" Karin yelled, standing up. Hidan shot her a glare, "Besides, what the hell do you get off calling us names…dick…"

She crossed her arms.

Hidan began yelling at her and her back at him. Ino leaned down, "Sorry, Hidan and Karin don't get along," she giggled, "but anyway, you know them?" she looked up at them with a blush tingeing her cheeks.

I nodded, "Before the ass hat interrupted me, I was going to say I live with them," I pointed to the group trying to stop Hidan from tearing apart a girl. My eyes met two astonished faces. Ino shook away her surprise, "Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yeeessss…" I said cautiously.

Ino squealed with a blush staining her face, "They were voted hottest guys in school! The group used to be a little bigger, but they graduated out the past few years. So does that mean you live with Sasori too?"

"Ugh, unfortunately I have to live with all four of them, I mean…Itachi isn't so bad, I actually really don't mind living with him, and Deidara is pretty nice, too, but I'll be damned if I'm not ready to kill Hidan! And Sasori, UGH!, I hate him!"

Ino and TenTen both looked past me and I sighed. How cliché is this? I mock or say something about someone, and they are right behind me. I slowly turned to see cold eyes bore into mine. To tell the truth, they may have been cold, but there was a deeper emotion I couldn't place. Something was going on in the boy's head. He turned away and grabbed Hidan by the back of his shirt and began to drag him away, with Deidara and Itachi following closely behind.

I plopped back down, trying to get back into a good mood, but something about the way Sasori looked into my eyes made my skin crawl. The blonde girl went on to talk about how she had Deidara in one of her classes and Sasori in another.

Karin huffed and sat down with anger coursing through her. I looked at her, "So why don't you like him?" the red head's eyes focused on mine.

"We had freshman biology together and we were partnered together for the assignment, and he totally wouldn't help! Then when I didn't put his name on the project, he started cursing me out and yelling about how I was a conniving bitch!" her eyes lit up with an intense fire, I'd never seen in anyone.

She was so adamant about her hatred for the silver haired Jashinist. I shrugged and the conversation steered back to Ino's love life. I wondered if she had really changed at all. Back when we were younger, she would always talk about growing up and marrying rich and being a famous wedding planner. She was amazing when it came to flowers, so decoration was a cinch for her.

The rest of the day dragged on, but it was finally dance class. She had grown to like Hinata, and was looking forward to the first day in the actual class. The past week had been spent raking over the last deals of the paper work.

When she entered the class, she noticed that there were a bunch of girls scattered all over the place. Most of them she hadn't seen before, but in the corner, all by herself, was the Hyuuga girl. Sakura smiled and made her way over to her, "Hey, Hinata."

Lavender eyes met hers and held a smiling light, "Sakura!" She stood and greeted her friend. They talked for a few moments before the teacher walked in and directed them to sit down. Class dragged by, with them going over the syllabus, requirements, and the rules. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Hinata, "You didn't tell me that Ino went here…"

"I-Ino?" the Hyuuga girl stuttered, "I d-didn't know you knew her…"

Sakura laughed lowly, so not to gain unwanted attention from the teacher. She didn't blame the girl, of course Hinata didn't know her and Ino had once been pretty good friends.

The rest of the day dragged on with out any major event happening, but the ride home on the bus was hell. Hidan decided it would be nice to sit beside me and complain about me ditching them at lunch for the red headed horror film on heels.

"It's none of your business if I sit with Ino and her friends or not…" I growled lowly. He only raised his eyebrow and laughed at me.

"What?" I snapped.

Hidan leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, only opening them slightly to watch Deidara walk passed. The silver haired troublemaker stuck out his foot, tripping the blonde boy. Sasori was immediately at the other artist's side, "Knock it off, both of you haven't even healed from the fight you just had."

Deidara's visible blue eye lit up with a fiery rage. I already felt my headache rising. Hidan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms muttering something along the lines of : "Stupid doll-boy and his blonde bitch..." and "…going to be tortured for all eternity by Jashin-sama…"

Itachi placed himself in the seat in front of me, turning to smile softly at me, "How was your day, Imouto?"

I shrugged, "It was good, I guess…nothing too special…" Before I could elaborate, as Itachi would have liked, Hidan spoke.

"Hey, you guys planning on going to the UV tonight?" UV? I looked at him, and then to Deidara who smiled.

"Did that old coot lower the price, un?"

"Yeah, only because it was getting too expensive to be bothered to go, damn greedy bastard…"

"You're not planning on going, are you Deidara?" Sasori looked at his friend. Deidara sighed and rolled his blue eyes.

"I was, actually, you know, to let off some steam…hmm…"

The red head shook his head lightly, "Then I guess we'll be going, too…"

"UV?" I asked, my curiosity was peaked now, trying to figure out what exactly this place was.

Hidan laughed, "That's right, you're not from around here."

"The UV is a club, owned by this ass hole's old friend, un." Deidara leaned up on his seat, hanging his head above mine, "You see, it's a club-"

"Where freaks like us can go to play pool and hang out-"

Deidara re-interrupted, "You can go, if you'd like, un…"

"I don't think so," Itachi glared, "It's way too dangerous for her!" he rubbed my head, as if I was some little child. I pushed his hand away.

"If it's just a club, then I would love to go…" I was tired of people thinking I was some weak little girl, on top of being that sad pathetic orphan who couldn't get adopted, "But I'm only sixteen," and to top it off, I looked fourteen, due to my lack of curves.

"Don't worry, bitch," Hidan grinned, "The club is 16+, and even then, Kakuzu lets me bring in whoever the hell I want."

I nodded, "Cool."

Itachi growled, "It's too dangerous." the Uchiha man knew something they weren't telling me. Obviously this place wasn't everything they were telling me, which only made me want to go even more.

"I can handle it," I fought, "Besides, you worried about me? You can go, too."

Hidan and Deidara laughed, "He had never once been," the Jashinist spoke through chuckles, "He's out ticket out if there's trouble."

I raised by brow, "Trouble?"

"Yeah, sometimes the police find UV and start taking us to jail and shit, but pansy-ass Uchiha always comes to bail us out!" Hidan chuckled. This only furthered my curiosity. This place was apparently a hangout where the police were not happy to go. What was this place's secret?

The bus stopped down the street from the house, and we began to walk that way. "I really don't want you going," Itachi whispered, placing his hand firmly on my shoulder. Never before had I seen eyes so pleading. The black orbs stared deeply into mine, almost as if he was trying to change my mind on his own will.

I sighed, "Itachi…I realize that you think I'm a kid…but I'm not. I've practically been on my own for a long time now…"

He nodded, "I see, just please, think about it. That place…it's not what you think it is. It's full of-"

"Hey Itachi, I need help with English, un." Deidara opened the door to the house and motioned for him to hurry and help. The raven haired man nodded and walked up to the house.

I followed silently, curious as ever. After homework, I slipped into the bathroom to shower and get ready for this UV place. It was later I realized there was nothing to dress up in. With a heavy sigh, I decided on a simple tee and jeans. It may not be flashy, but I honestly didn't want too much attention.

Hidan and Deidara were arguing over some stupid channel on the television. Deidara was currently losing, mostly due to Sasori telling him to shut up. Itachi slipped into the room and gave me a saddened look. He was probably still against me leaving to UV, but I was dead set on going.

"I swear on all things Uchiha," what the hell did that mean? "If you three let her get harmed tonight, I will personally make your lives hell." I swear that his eyes turned red from the anger that seeped like venom from his voice.

The three other boys looked up. The silver haired one grinned, "Gotcha, let's get this fucking show on the road, Kakuzu's already getting pissed about me being late…" and with that, we were on our way. The walk was anything, but short, and I was actually glad I wasn't the type of girl to dress up in heels to go out. Ino probably was, but I preferred anything that kept me on the ground.

The first thing I noticed about UV, it wasn't a typical club, not that I had been to too many, but still, movies couldn't have been _that_ off, could they? The outside looked a little flashy, and there was a small line of teens to adults waiting to get in. The door was guarded by a man with…blue…skin. I had never laid eyes upon something so out of the ordinary. To top it all off, he had marks on his cheeks that reminded me of gills.

A shiver ran down my spine when he looked directly at me with his beady black eyes. A sharp toothed grin flashed my way, and I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like a fish in open water with a hungry shark baring down on me.

"Well, well…" his voice was deep and gruff, perfectly matching his tall muscular body, "She's with you guys?"

Deidara wrapped his arm over my shoulder and nodded, "Yea, so go ahead and let us in, hmm…"

Hidan nodded, "I need to see Kakuzu, where is that piece of shit?" He slipped passed the velvet rope, followed by the rest of us.

"He's in his office, at least last time I checked," the shark man laughed, "Hey, pinky, I'm Kisame…oh, Sasori, is Itachi still planning on coming Thursday night?"

The red head shrugged. Kisame, huh? I probably would never forget the man, I mean, really, who could?

Inside UV, there were people, mostly teens, playing pool or hanging out. It seemed pretty cool, but before I could go have fun, Deidara grabbed my arm, "We're not staying in here, hmm…" the three led me to a door that read 'Personnel Only: Trespassers will be punished.' My eyes widened. What kind of punishment? Maybe they just got fined or the cops called on them? I hoped, but somewhere deep down, I knew it wasn't so.

Hidan pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door, quickly ushering us in. Once inside the small hall, he locked the door and started up the narrow stairwell. At the end of the stair well, was an elevator. How odd.

The silver haired Jashinist punched in a code sequence and the doors closed. Deidara yawned and leaned up against the side of the elevator room.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to him. His blue eye focused on me, "You'll see, hmm."

Sasori closed his eyes, "She shouldn't have come…" I looked at him surprised at the sudden change of heart. Did he suddenly care? "She'll just get in our way, and we won't be able to have any fun." never mind.

"Fuck you!" I growled, "I can take care of myself. Just because Itachi asked you to watch me, doesn't mean I need it!" I crossed my arms across my chest and turned away, huffing in frustration.

The puppet maker rolled his eyes, "Maybe so, but heaven forbid you get into a fight and get into trouble…" sarcasm dripped from him, like saline water from an IV. He honestly didn't think I could take care of myself.

"Mind your own damn business…" I glared, "And I would totally win in any fight!" I hated when people thought I was weak and useless, or whatever.

Hidan just laughed. The elevator came to a stop, and I felt my heart fall and then rise again. Huge silver doors slid open. I hadn't really been expecting anything in particular, but what I came across was definitely not on the list of things I thought to expect. The room was large, full of people cheering and circled in the center of the room.

It was made entirely of concrete, walls, floor, pillars, as if it had once been a parking garage. Posters covered the walls, each with some band, company or something or other, most of which I didn't care about.

I slowly followed Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori around the crowd. The people that made up said crowd, were either shirtless sweaty men or a mixture of women. Some looked tough and ready to fight with anyone who even gave them a wrong look, and then there were the girls who were standing around waiting for boyfriends to finish up here so they could leave and do things of a less than decent manner.

There was a small wooden door in the back. Hidan walked up to it and swung it open. Inside, things were nicer than the garage look. There was carpet and a desk. At the desk, a man with dark mocha skin and green eyes framed in black rather than white. His skin was covered in stitches and even some climbed from his lips passed the chin, where their destination was hidden by his shoulder length brown hair.

His eyes shot up to us, and a glare welcomed Hidan, where as a less than caring look came towards me. Had he not been so utterly scary looking, I would have been offended.

"How many times have I asked you not to swing that door open?" the man's voice was extremely deep. With extreme disrespect, Hidan jumped onto the older man's desk to sit. He smirked picking up a paperweight, which the man took immediately.

Hidan laughed, "I dunno, so can we fucking participate tonight or what?"

The man, who I assumed was Kakuzu, glared, "Go ahead…I hope you die this time…" the teen just laughed and walked out.

"So you must be their new housemate, Sakura Haruno?" I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. I knew it would come out squeaky, betraying the fear I held in. The scars, held together by stitches of thick black thread, showed the man had to have a dangerous side.

"We're showing her what we like to do around here, hmm," Deidara smirked resting his head on top of mine, "We all finally had a bit of time to come hang out, un."

Kakuzu nodded, "I have to get back to business, so get out." he slammed the door behind us. I glared, now finding the courage to do more than stand.

Sasori walked off on his own into the rowdy crowd. I followed, but Deidara grabbed my shoulder, "We're going a different way, un…"

I nodded and followed him to a small area blocked off by another velvet rope. He slipped passed it and had me follow. We walked up and that's when I saw what this place, the UV, was really about.

In the middle of the crowd was two men, one being Hidan, now shirtless with sweat and blood covering his body and his pendant bouncing against his chest. The other was some guy I didn't know. They both wore sadistic smiles.

Hidan rushed forward and flung his fist into the other man's face, who returned one to the Jashinist's stomach. A kick followed, but Hidan blocked it, grabbed and pulled, knocking the man to the ground. The silver haired man leapt on top of him and delivered a final blow to his face.

Both stood up strait. I watched in horror, as two men just beat the shit out of each other, but apparently it was no big deal to them. Hidan grabbed his hand and pulled him into a half-hug. They exited the arena, wiping blood from their faces.

Hidan ran up to me and Deidara, "I fucking beat that guy so hard! HA! He didn't know what he was getting into when he faced me!"

UV wasn't some club. It was an underground fighting arena.

* * *

><p>the end was weak, but I'm about to go out of town and wanted to at least upload this XD so sorry!<p>

It's also one in the morning because i love you guys and you deserve the next chapter ^_^

Lady Pyrien


	4. The Medic

There is no real excuse as to why I seemingly abandoned this story. I didn't...i just ...lost my muse, got writer's block, for this one and Cirque and red moon

Sorry, you guys deserve better. especially since i started up on portal and all that DX it renewed my writing, but on the upside, at least I felt bad about leaving this one! I finished the chapter and hopefully i can start updatig semi-regularly now.

I am participating in NaNo this year, so...yeah lol XD_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Road Home<p>

Chapter Four: The Medic

Ultra-Violet, the hangout/fight club. It reminded me of that one movie. I shook my head. It was too crazy that things like this actually existed. Hidan was bouncing beside me happy about his recent fight. Deidara grinned happily when some guy entered the ring, rearing to get his fight. The blonde slipped his shirt off, "My turn, un…"

Before I could say a word, he jumped into the ring to face the silver haired boy. This boy had short silvery blue hair hanging in his face. Lavender eyes sparkled with anticipation. With this sparkle came a smile, a very sharp toothed smile. I gasped lightly. They were just like the bouncer's.

He gripped a water bottle at his side and took a long drink before turning back to Deidara. Said blonde grinned, before throwing the first punch. The boy dodged it and sent one to Deidara's gut. The artist moved back and lifted his knee to meet the lavender eyed boy's chin. Blood trickled from the lip that was bitten. He jumped away from Dei and wiped the red liquid from his swelling bitten lip. I couldn't help but snicker because it wouldn't have been so bad had his teeth not been so sharp.

He rushed forward and threw a punch into Deidara's face. I gasped, but the dumb blonde laughed and the fight escalated. Hidan grabbed my shoulder, startling me from the fight. I looked at him and he was laughing, despite the multiple bruises covering his face.

"That's Suigetsu," he pointed to the opponent Deidara was currently facing, "He comes here all the time to fight. Deidara is usually the one to face him because they are like…polar opposites. Suigetsu is fluid in his fighting and dumb shit is explosive, directly attacking the people he fights…"

I stared at him, "Not only was that the smartest thing I've heard you say…that's the longest you've gone without cursing, well…minus the shit thing,, but still…"

He glared, "Bitch."

I giggled and turned to see Suigetsu throw the final punch. Deidara stumbled back into the crowd wall and looked up slightly dazed. He stood upright just as the other teen walked up to him and extended his hand. It amazed me that after such brutal fighting, those two would come together like old friends.

The artist walked over to us with a huge smile on his face, "Hey, un." his cheek was red and swollen and blood and sweat covered him. It was disgusting, but he had a glow about him.

"He's getting better, hmm. I need t train a little more to keep up!" He leaned against the railing. I stood inn utter disbelief. How could fighting, on purpose, really make a man be this happy…especially since he lost?

There was already another pair fighting in the makeshift ring. I turned my attention from them back to my housemates. Hidan groaned, "how can he be losing like that? Fuck, last week he was kicking ass!"

Deidara laughed, "I think Sasori-danna is going to fight today…"

"Hey, Dei," I whispered, "how is this supposed to be fun? I can't even watch without cringing…" the blonde turned towards me and smirked.

"It's just a release, I guess, hmm." he wiped some blood off of his fist, "When we get too tense, this is the perfect way to unwind, un." he cheered for the new fighters. I shook my head, still not really understanding Deidara's reasoning.

Soon, I grew bored. The two boys standing beside me were having a blast, but watching people pound on each other, not only hurt them, but hurt me to watch. My eyes rolled and I walked around behind the boys. Sasori, who had disappeared quite a bit ago, was still no where to be found. I sighed and turned back just in time to see cold black eyes that I thought I would never see again.

Behind the owner of those eyes, was a set of blue ones framed by shaggy blonde hair. I choked on my tears. It was my best friends from the orphanage, "Sasuke? Naruto?"

The blue eyes met mine and lit up with light, "Sakura-Chan?" he walked across the now empty ring to the railing I was standing behind. I soon found Naruto leaping over the rails to pull me into a tight hug, "I never thought I'd see you again!" he laughed. I felt the life being squeezed from me, but happiness filled me.

"How have you been?" he pulled away, studying my face, "Wow…I haven't seen you in forever! Ever since that pervy old man adopted me and Sasuke was taken by his uncle." I nodded, happy, but sad that Naruto had grown so much. My eyes drifted to Sasuke. He stood in the ring preparing for his fight. He, too, had changed a lot. His hair had grown out along his face and his muscles were well defined. A weird tattoo rested on his left shoulder.

Naruto grinned, "That's Sasuke for ya, he's a show off." I watched the raven prepare for his fight. Sasori stepped in, too. This made me gasp. Naruto began cheering along with the crowd. I just watched as the two danced around each other. Suddenly, I found myself entranced in the way they moved. Both were so natural. Sasori was easily able to pull himself away from Sasuke's punches just in time. He was almost a puppet under the control of another, with the way he was able to stay completely calm.

Sasuke, on the other hand, struck like lightening. His fists were quick and never seemed to strike the same way. The Uchiha seemed to be testing the ground for weakness. I guessed that these two had never fought before, but had obviously watched the other in previous battles. Neither were willing to rush in, but were itching to begin the real fighting. As I watched, it seemed the roaring crowd, who chanted their names, faded and blurred. Sasori's cold chocolate eyes met mine for a split second before he made his first real move. He swung his fist sharply into Sasuke's face.

The raven haired man growled, having not expected it, and retaliated with a strike to the other man's chest. Sasori stumbled back and I heard Deidara yell profanity at Sasuke. My housemate stood strait again, yet a fire blazed in his eyes. I had never seen this before in him. I gasped lightly as he came at Sasuke with a barrage of punches.

My old friend managed to keep up and block most of the hits, but a few did hit, leaving him stumbling back.

I became entranced in the way the red head moved. It was strange to see him loosen from the stiff teen he usually was. His foot slowly slid around clockwise and he pushed forward with his fist, striking. Then Sasori quickly retreated, waiting for Sasuke to lose his temper and face the poised scorpion again.

The fight slowed to a crawl, at the for me it did. According to Deidara, it didn't last long enough. Sasori had won, and Sasuke was not only bruised himself, but his ego had probably taken a pretty heavy beating as well.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, what are you doin' here anyway…in a place like this?" Naruto turned to me. I blinked and most likely looked silly with my mouth gaping open like a fish. How was I to explain to me old best friend that I was rooming with several boys that also came here.

Well, I didn't have to say a word. Soon I had Hidan hanging off one shoulder and Deidara on the other. Both boys were grinning like Cheshire cats.

"She'd our little playtoy." Deidara spoke.

Hidan laughed, "Yeah, bitch lives with us." they leaned in and kissed my cheeks at the same time. I growled and hit Dei's arm and then slapped Hidan's chest.

"It's not like_ that_!" I ground out, crossing my arms over my chest, "I…" my face dropped.

"Sakura." my eyes raised to become face to face with Sasuke's. The cold eyes bore deep into hers, making her squirm uncomfortably beneath the gaze.

"Hey, teme…you lost the fight," Naruto laughed nudging the raven haired boy in the side, "Losing your touch already?"

The younger Uchiha glared at him and walked away. I felt a pain in my heart. How could I have been so stupid to think that after all this time I would be over Sasuke? It hurt to see him walk away like that, especially since we'd been friends so long ago.

"Eh? Oh well, so Sakura, you live around here or something?" blue eyes searched hers for the answer she felt too heartbroken to give.

Hidan rolled his eyes at my behavior and stepped up in front of me, "Yeah, the bitch lives with us over in that one area you're too chicken-shit to visit."

Naruto glared, obviously not taking a liking to the way Hidan spoke to him or about me. Not that it mattered to me. I just wanted to go home.

"Dei…can we go please…I just want to get out of here…" The blonde nodded, sympathetically and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Ass hole… tell Sasori I'm taking Sakura home, un."

The silvery haired boy looked at him and scowled, but nodded all the same.

"Sakura-Chan?" I heard the weakened voice behind me. I couldn't look back, though. Sasuke's rejection of me…

The sound of screaming brought me out of my self induced misery as a crowd began to form around someone.

Deidara left my side to see what was going on, so naturally, I followed. My stomach twisted when I saw the blood.

"That guy!" some one in the distance shouted.

Other cries joined in of, "Get him!", "He brought a knife!", and "Help him!"

My heart skipped a beat when I saw red head, but it was only a second when I realized it wasn't my housemate. I may not have liked Sasori much, but seeing him injured or dying was not how I pictured him ending.

This man looked sick in more ways than one. There was a kanji tattoo for love on his forehead, as well as thick dark circles around his eyes. I scanned over his naked torso and found the gash that was along his side.

I'd taken up first aide class a few years back, but had never done anything with it, but at least I knew how to stop the bleeding and clean the wound until real help got here. I felt into action by pushing people out of the way and kneeling down.

"Get me a clean rag and some warm water and alcohol, if there is any." I moved to check the wound, "Cleaning alcohol!" I yelled, hoping the people who went to help heard.

The wound honestly wasn't as bad as the crowd made it seem. There seemed to me no fatal injuries, nor was anything but skin and muscle cut.

"You'll be fine…" I whispered to the red head, who growled in pain. His teal eyes flared with intense anger and rage.

His voice roared out, frightening me a little. A blonde woman dropped to the ground beside us.

"Gaara! You should've known better than to take him on after last week!" he tried to turn away, but the sight of his blood made him growl and turn back to face the woman. I looked her over and saw her eyes matched his.

"Sister?" I guessed. She noticed me for the first time and her eyes narrowed.

"What's it to you?"

I shook my head and sighed in relief as the things I'd asked for were handed to me. I dipped the rag in the water and began cleaning the blood away from the wound. He hissed and writhed but a few men held him down.

"Sorry 'bout this," the blonde muttered, realizing I was no threat to her or her brother, "He…he's not very squeamish until it comes to his own blood. He hates bleeding…"

Nodding, I continued to clean. When the mass of the blood was cleaned away, I picked up the bottle of cleaning alcohol, "This is going to hurt like hell…"

Gaara nodded, but closed his eyes.

I dipped the other end of the rag into the bottle and took a deep breath before dabbing it at the gash. He roared out in pain and fury and thrashed. If it hadn't been for the guys holding him down, I'm sure I would've been hit, along with the rest of the immediately crowd.

I noticed someone had brought an actual first aide kit, something I honestly didn't expect, but was thankful for anyway. Inside, there was some gauze and medical tape that I could use to bandage the wound.

It was done. My hands were covered in blood, but I was happy with my work. My eyes met the sister's.

"I'm not going to lie to you… it wasn't bad, but I'm not very trained in this kind of thing… take him to the hospital ASAP." I bit my lip, "It's not bad, but it may need stitches or something like that…"

The woman nodded, "Come one Gaara, we should-"'

"I'm fine." he growled lowly, turning to meet my eyes. The intense gaze caused me to blush. The man scrutinized me and slowly pushed himself up off the floor.

"Thanks…" he turned and walked away, limping lightly, as the muscles in his side contracted, probably causing him a lot of pain.

My hands were still bloody, but at least he hadn't died or anything…not that he would have, but still. I felt arms left me up, but not just to my feet, I was being carried bridal style out of the crowd that began whispering and talking about how I saved the 'Desert King' (who I assumed was Gaara).

I looked up and frowned, seeing it was Sasori who had picked me up. Struggling I shouted for him to put me down, but he refused.

I hit his chest, leaving a bloody mark on his chest. A wave of nausea took over as I realized for the first time it _was real _blood on my hands and not my own. I had actually just played around with another persons blood. I **had **been covered in it. And I **had** to get it off right **now.**

Jumping out of Sasori's arms, I made a break for the small bathroom we were standing in front of. The warm water of the sink washed away the blood, but couldn't wash away the sickness I felt from having it on me in the first place. My stomach lost it.

My nose burned and my face was red. I should have felt happy that I'd helped someone, but I guess I was a little squeamish…

The faucet stopped running and I slid to the floor, cradling my head between my knees until the feeling passed. Soon, the good feeling returned. If I hadn't done what I did, wouldn't they have called an ambulance. Police would have shown up and a lot of people would have been taken to jail, Sasori and Sasuke included.

I grinned. Something told me, deep down inside, that I needed to do more medical studies… If not, just for this club.

The ride back home was a quiet one. Hidan was dozing beside me, while Deidara was staring out the window angrily for reasons I couldn't understand. Sasori, of course, was Sasori and said nothing to no one.

It was unnerving to say the least. I walked to me room and collapsed on the bed, closing my eyes and wishing that I didn't know it was me they were mad at. I didn't understand why. Was it honestly because I helped that Gaara person?

I didn't have much time to think about it before sleep over took me.

Saturday morning was nothing special, the same old, same old. Itachi was once again missing. It was annoying not knowing…maybe I would ask him when he got back.

Deidara was working, so I didn't have to baby-sit him and Hidan, however messy food and clothing were still everywhere, but cleaning I could handle.

Sasori's behavior seemed to change overnight. Instead of the usual snide comments I usually received, he was completely silent, watching me out of the corner of his eyes. What had I done to make them so angry?

Was it really because I helped someone in need? I couldn't fathom why that would piss them off, I mean, Deidara wasn't that heartless. It was confusing, but the risk of asking Sasori was greater than the feeling it got from not knowing.

"Okay," I walked up to him, "What the hell did I do to piss all of you off?" his cold chocolate eyes met mine.

"It's not so much what you did, more what you didn't do." he spoke calmly. I growled, hating every minute of his cryptic and riddled talking.

"And what didn't I do? Because I swear if this is because I helped Gaara, who needed me, I'm goi-"

He cut me off by standing up and glaring, "You should have left him. Not only will you have gained unwanted attention, him and that blonde you hold so dearly are part of a fighting group. They call themselves the Demonic Nine, and you would have done well to leave them alone." he shook his head, turning away, "Not only, did you do that, but now everyone in the club thinks we're hiding a medic from the rest of the group.

"They will probably be angry if you don't show up, but swarm you and us if you do. All they are going to want is for you to patch them back together again."

My eyes hardened, "And? What if I want to be a nurse for the UV. What if that's what that club needs? Hell, I wouldn't mind letting off steam in the arena, knowing I'd be able to heal the injuries sustained afterwards."

He looked at me slightly, surprised before glaring once more and storming off to his room. What the hell was his problem anyway? And why was he so worried about the 'Demonic nine'?

I grumbled, walking over to the little crappy computer in the corner. I was going to show him! I was going to become a medic, just so I could help more people at the UV.

* * *

><p>I really do love my readers  reviewers, i just hope i haven't lost you all DX

~lady Pyrien


	5. The Clinic

Meh, got sudden inspiration to finish this chapter lmao ^_^

i won NaNo this year ^_^

on another note, i'm putting my other naruto fics on hold until this one and my portal one are done

I'm not uploading, but i've been doing a ton of Hetalia fanfics recently because i just adore that show and have more than enough story ideas for it anyways...

enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Road Home <strong>

**Chapter 5: The Clinic**

I walked into the small office and looked around timidly. If it weren't or the fact that I wanted so badly to become a medic for that damn fight club thing, I wouldn't be here, getting an odd look from the short woman from behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" I looked at her and must have looked really stupid when I lost what I was going to say.

"I... uh... I'm here to see Dr. Tsunade... I called earl-"

"Oh, yes, of course... I remember now..." the woman frowned tapping away at her little computer. I shifted my weight and looked down to see a pig... yeah, a pig... sitting on the floor beside the desk. It looked at me and made a little squealing noise. I guess I'd seen it all... the pig was wearing a vest AND a pearl necklace. The pig wore better clothes than me.

"Unfortunately, Lady Tsunade is not in at the mome-"

Just then, a woman with long blonde hair, tied back in twin pony tails stumbled in, "Sh'z'ne... I need 'nother b'ttle... s...sa... this stuff!" she held up a white sake bottle.

"Lady Tsunade..." the woman, I assumed was Sh'z'ne.. or something like that... jumped up to drag the doctor back into her office.

I didn't know what bothered me more... the fact that I was lied to about the doctor being in, when I really needed the internship... or the fact that she wouldn't see me because she was wasted.

The secretary came back and smiled weakly at me, "As you can see, she's not feeling well.."

"You let that woman work on patients?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Second thoughts filled my head.

"Lady Tsunade can sober up rather quickly when it comes to her job... trust me... besides we rarely get patients in here..."

I nodded, "Surprising..."

"It really is... considering we don't charge much at all." the woman tapped something into her computer, "I'll set another appointment for you later this week. Is two days from now good for you?"

I guess it had to be so I nodded and she handed me a paper with a time and date on it.

"See you then, I'll make sure Lady Tsunade is sober then..." she frowned, picking up the pig, "Come on TonTon, time for your bath..."

Such a weird clinic... but... that's what I liked about it so far. I left the clinic behind and made my way back into the streets, deciding to stop by the book store on my way home. The day was actually surprisingly nice, with only a few clouds scattered across the sky. A light warm breeze made the trees shake lightly.

I sighed stepping up to the bookstore door, and growled seeing that it was closed up. So what now? I honestly didn't want to go back to the house since Sasori was there and I didn't want to deal with him... not to mention Grandma Chiyo found my blood soaked shirt and freaked out. I had to lie and tell her that some paint from Deidara's room had exploded on me, but I don't think she believed me... so I was trying to avoid her as best I could.

"Ugh... so bored..." I muttered looking through the windows of some shops to see pretty dresses and shirts and I couldn't help but smile as my inner girly self wanted go go in and try some of them on. It was one of my secret indulgences I rarely gave into, since I didn't like being seen as too girly... okay, so maybe I didn't want people to see me as some pathetic loser who tried on pretty dresses despite the fact I couldn't afford any of them.

I slipped into the store and gave he clerk a small smile before browsing a few of the dresses. There was one I really liked. I was short, well.. not too short, about to my knees, maybe? It was deep red with a black ribbon tied around the middle. Small jeweled cherries hung from the center of the bow and on the edges where he straps met the bodice.

It fit better than I could have imagined! And looked really goo on me, if I did say so myself! The green gems on he cherries made my eyes pop, while the dress itself made my skin look like porcelain! I smiled like some silly schoolgirl... which I prided myself on NOT being.

I twirled lightly and smiled at how he dress wrapped around my legs before fluttering back o it's original position.

The dress was perfect... the price... not so much. My eyes bulged and I nearly had a heart attack. There was no way I'd ever be able to afford it. Ugh... now I remember why I stopped doing this...

I slipped the dress off and got back into my jeans. Good-bye sweet dress! I could hear I calling out to me as I left the store. Well that killed thirty minutes... and me. I laughed, tucking my hair behind my ear and walking down the street. Honestly, I was beginning to get the feeling I was being watched. Maybe the boys were right... this might not be the safest place to go out by myself...

My arms wrapped around my middle and I picked up the pace, hoping to escape the eyes I felt. Luckily, after turning a corner or three, I no longer felt them. I felt totally alone again. I smiled and looked around to see where I was... I didn't really recognize anything, but who cares... as long as I was safe, right?

My stomach rumbled so I stepped into a small cafe. The woman behind the counter smiled and took my order. I sat down and looked around bored. I wonder if Deidara worked around here. He did work at that art shop he kept mentioning or something like that...

The woman set my food before me and I thanked her, before digging into the sandwich. I had never tasted something so good! Best sandwich ever!

Bored... bored... bored... why did I have to live with people I was so dead set on avoiding? Town wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be, something I'd have to watch out for in the future of avoiding the boys and Chiyo.

I passed several more shops before finally coming across a certain run down art shop. Maybe this was the one Deidara worked at?

The inside was dusty... but it had a certain comforting feeling about it... Wooden models littered an entire shelf, each posed in a variety of ways. Some were hugging, others were flexing those muscles they didn't have.

"Sakura?" my eyes turned to meet bright blue.. one... I still didn't know why he wore his hair in his face like that...

"Hey, Deidara..."

He smiled, "What brings you all the way out here?"

I shrugged, "Avoiding the house, I guess... Chiyo found the shirt I wore to the U.V. and well..." he laughed and nodded.

"Sasori no danna... he told me you were planning on becoming a medic for the U.V.?" I saw worry flash across his eyes.

Here is comes again... "Yes... I don't know why, but... helping that guy... made me feel... feel..." wanted, but I didn't finish the sentence. Deidara didn't need to know that I needed to feel wanted.

He seemed to drop it, taking to playing with some paintbrush rather than bother me to finish the sentence.

"But... do you really have to? It's kind of stupid to get wrapped up in a business like that, y'know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, I just want to be left alone until I can move out on my own... I don't need you or Sasori to tell me that I should or shouldn't get involved with those people... all I know is it's what I want to do..."

He sighed, "Alright, but be careful... Itachi will try and kill me if anything happens to you..."

My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting anyone to condone what I wanted... it was... nice. Speaking of condoning... Itachi didn't know what I was planning... or at least... he didn't know yet... or didn't show he knew. I wasn't going to tell him, but I'm sure Sasori has already let it slip.

The last thing I wanted was Itachi to try and talk me out of this...

Deidara got off work, so we walked together back to the house... the one place I didn't want to be.

When we entered, everything seemed normal. Everyone was just sitting down to dinner. Chiyo looked at me and smiled, but I received a surprised look from Sasori, but it quickly melted into a glare. Itachi looked up at me and smiled lightly, but I could see the hurt in his eyes... meaning he probably heard about my goals. Hidan didn't even spare me and Deidara a glance as he proceeded to stuff his face.

I sat down beside Itachi and set some of the chicken on my plate and began eating the meal. Things were mostly quiet among all of us... which was odd because usually Hidan would have teased Deidara over something and the rest of dinner would have been filled with fighting. But none of that came along...

Hidan excused himself and went to his room. Then Chiyo and Deidara went off to their own rooms. It was down to me and the Sasori and Itachi. This was going to me 'sitting on a cactus' unbearable...

Neither one looked at me, but tension grew quickly. Finally, Itachi snapped.

"I heard about what happened at the UV... you really helped that guy?" his eyes looked to me and I looked away from them.

Why did I have to feel guilty for something that could help me in the long run?

"Y-yeah... he needed help... so th-that's what I did..." I laughed nervously, poking the small, half-eaten piece of chicken.

The Uchiha sighed, "Sakura... my imouto... I'm not going to tell you how to live your life... but I'm worried about this decision." he dropped his napkin onto the plate and shifted in his seat, "I warned you about... well, tried... what goes on at that place... it's not all fun and games... I've come to bail the others out on more than one occasion... and not from the police alone...

"The Demonic Nine are not to be trifled with... Very dangerous people."

I glared down at my plate, "I've known Naruto for a long time. I know him... he's not dangerous and there's no way he would hurt me... nor would he let the others in this stupid group hurt me!"

Why couldn't they understand?

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Itachi wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, "So be careful, okay?" he pressed a soft kiss onto the top of my head.

I nodded numbly, mostly because he gave me the permission – not that I needed it – to become a medic for the club. A smile graced my lips and I couldn't help feel a little giddy at the thought someone was supporting me! I rose from my chair and grabbed the scattered dishes and moved myself to the sink to wash them.

As far away from the dinner table as I was... I could still hear Sasori's biting words to Itachi.

"Are you serious?" he whispered. I scrubbed the plate in my hands softly, trying to avoid being too loud.

"Sasori... if this is what she wants-"

"I can't believe you would let her do something like that."

I heard a chair move and a door slam followed by softer footsteps and another door shutting. Confusion covered my previous joy as I finished washing the dishes. You'd think Sasori wouldn't care less about what I did...

Sunday. A great relaxation day... or perhaps a terrible day to wake up. Hidan was already at it, arguing with Deidara over what was going on the television. I ignored the bickering to take a nice long hot shower.

I felt better after a long restless night. I just couldn't get to sleep with those last words echoing through my head over and over. What the hell did Sasori mean and … ugh there I go again...

Deidara had disappeared, probably to work or something like that, and Hidan was glancing at me over the couch, "Hey, pink bitch... come watch the damn TV with me. I'm bored..."

Rolling my eyes, I sat down and crossed my arms, but looked at the screen in disgust. What was this crap? We watched it for about an hour, because that was all I could take … The rest of my day was spent tidying up the mostly clean house.

Monday morning brought another bad morning. I woke with a pretty nasty head ache and history class didn't help, although we were assigned some stupid project on the history of an assigned nation or something like that. It would be easy.

Science was no better. Sai was just as annoying, but nothing special about that class. Lunch was actually pretty fun. I ran into Ino again and sat with her, TenTen and Karin. She joked about the upcoming things in her life, including a special party (of which we were all invited to).

Hidan once again came along to annoy us, getting into another verbal fight with Karin. Itachi finally convinced him to leave, much to my relief. I was kind of getting tired of them always pestering me when I was busy.

I couldn't wait for school to be over... and I still had two classes left... Luckily, they passed pretty quickly.

Finally! After school when I was supposed to meet with that doctor. Instead of getting on the bus, I rushed off in the opposite direction and into the town to hunt down that clinic. I needed to get there before my appointment time and I only had twenty minutes left.

My legs were burning and I was completely out of breath, but I managed to make it just in time. Tsunade looked up confused, "Who are you?"

"Um... Sakura Haruno... I was supposed to meet with you today about a possible internship..." I muttered, silently cursing myself for my sudden 'shy' attack. Why was I so nervous?

"Oh... right Shizune mentioned something like that... come on then..." she led me to her office and pointed to a chair I assumed she meant for me to sit in.

I sat down and looked at her.

"First... how old are you?"

"S-Sixteen..." she nodded and wrote something down.

"Why are you so interested in an internship?" her golden honey eyes fixated on mine.

My mind suddenly raced with that passion I always got thinking about my dreams of becoming one hell of a doctor, "It's always been my dream to get my medical degree and be the best doctor I can... I love helping people... making them better... that's why I need to get a head start and maybe learn the basics before college..."

Tsunade leaned forward and folded her hands beneath her chin and narrowed her eyes. I shifted nervously and lightly bit my lip.

"It will not be easy... I'm not going to go easy on you. You will be doing plenty of studying and learning, a lot of grunt work... Be here tomorrow and we can start."

A goofy grin spread across my face and tears pricked at my eyes, "Th-thank you!" I stood up and shook her outstretched hand.

I was one step closer to both my dream and the UV medic! I was so excited... more excited than I had been in a really long time... I just wish it didn't feel like someone was watching me again...

* * *

><p>blah! kind of short but i felt that was a great place to stop :D lol<p>

The Awesome Me, Lady Pyrien!


	6. The Demonic Nine

EH? i've updated twice in a month? O.O

i've gotten some awesome inspiration for this story!

I'd also like to thank Missprez2007 for wonderful ideas! ^_^ a perfect way to represent some in canon moments AND to get more demension on some characters i'd introduced XD lol

Enjoy!

Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or any lovely holiday you celebrate this wintery season! And a happy new year as well!

* * *

><p><strong>The Road Home<strong>

**Chapter six: The Demonic Nine**

"So, Sakura, you gonna come my totally awesome party this weekend?" Ino pressed again. I frowned lightly and bit into my sandwich. It had been two or three days since she invited me, but I'd yet to give my answer. Today was only Thursday, only two days until the party, and she wouldn't drop it. I had hoped she'd just give up and leave me be. Especially since I had me secret apprenticeship with lady Tsunade after school everyday.

Speaking of, I was exhausted. She worked me to the bone for the hour or two I did spend at the clinic. She had been completely right about the whole 'grunt work' thing. Just yesterday lady Tsunade had a patient who had broken their arm, along with many cuts all over said arm. I was forced to make several runs for cleaning alcohol and other little things for the stitches. I learned a bit about stitches, but not enough to do them myself, not that Tsunade would have let me tried.

I also found out that it may have been a clinic, but she was a don't ask, don't tell clinic. Considering a lot of the people that lived around there (and what they liked to do for fun i.e. the UV...), she was the one they all went to.

"Well?" I looked back up, having gotten lost in my thoughts. This time it was Karin looking at me, expecting an answer.

"I dunno... I kind of have plans..." which wasn't totally a lie. Friday, I was going to force the guys to take me back to the UV, after a short day with Tsunade. On Saturday... well... I didn't have plans! But I'd find something... anything to keep me away from the party. It's not that I didn't like my...friends... but I didn't feel like I fit in with them as well as I used to.

"Plans?" Ino smiled behind me and I grimaced, recognizing that voice, "What plans?" Hidan rested his arm on my head.

I growled, shoving him off, "None of your business!"

"Pink bitch..." he growled, "Angry bitch..." he greeted Karin, who only glared at him.

"I thought, maybe you were going to the party with us, un..." Deidara at down beside me on the steps. I looked at him and found myself feeling guilty. If there was anything, besides art, that Deidara knew how to do, it was to make the saddest, heart wrenching puppy dog face.

"More like with you~" Hidan teased. Deidara shot him a 'go to hell' look, but Itachi stepped in between them, stopping the fight before it happened.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll go..." Deidara, Ino and TenTen shared equally excited smiles and I felt like I was preparing for death row. The day played out normal after that.

"Oh! Sakura! You're here," Shizune smiled, "Lady Tsunade's waiting for you in her office."

I nodded and made my way into the small room. The woman looked tired and slightly drunk, not unusual for this time of day. Her honey eyes looked up into mine, "Sa-sakura... you're here, good..." she grabbed a bag and tossed it to me. I struggled to catch it, but it still fell to the floor. After quickly picking it up, I peered inside and found three thick books. One on physical training, the other two were medical journals on basic injuries and illness.

"What's this, ma'am?"

"It's... it's for you to study. You need to have these read as..as soon as possible... s-start the routines in the fitness book... you need to be healthier and more... fit... stronger... for... for reasons you'll find out!"

I nodded, confused. I had a small clue as to why I needed to do this... but I just hoped I was wrong...

She dismissed me and sent me home with my 'homework'. Maybe this was a good enough reason to stay home from the party... yeah right... then I'd have to explain where it all came from and none of the boys were going to believe it was for school... they already were irritated about me disappearing after school every day.

The walk home was severely unnerving. As it had been since that first day, I still felt eyes on me no matter where I went. Always, at least until I got home... that's when I felt safe again.

Today was no different. I shut the door behind me and sighed in relief. Itachi looked at me and smiled brightly, "My imouto!" he rose up from his seat and crossed the room to hug me (like usual), "Have you something to wear to Ino's party?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I did not, nor did I care. Jeans and a tee shirt were fine with me. Sasori walked out of his room, wiping sweat from his brow. His eyes narrowed on me, "You shouldn't go to that party."

"There you go again, trying to control me like one of your puppets." I crossed my arms.

"He's right, though... they tend to get a bit.. out of control and I'd rather you were here safe and sound... let Hidan and Deidara get drunk by themselves..." he hugged me close and I frowned.

"I don't care... one minute you all want me to go.. .the next I'm not allowed?" I huffed, "Why can't you just make up your minds and leave me alone..."

I hated to sound like a bitch, but I couldn't take the bi-polar treatment in the house! I tossed my little bag to the floor and turned right around and left. With no where in mind, I decided it best if I just left for dinner. Maybe this little ramen place I passed everyday after 'work'.

It took about fifteen minutes to get there, but I was glad I finally made it. Ichiraku Ramen... I didn't really care for ramen, but at this point, I'd only saved up enough allowance for this cheap meal. Choosing a seat at the little bar, I was happy to be served immediately.

The ramen actually wasn't half bad. I had just finished slurping down the last noodle when a voice cut through my moment of peace. I looked up and saw my old friend Naruto.

I couldn't help but smile, "Naruto..."

He grinned, "Come sit with us! We were just waiting on a few friends -ttebayo... they're late!"

"Che! We just got here, dumbass..." Sasuke walked up to us. I smiled warmly.

"I didn't expect to see you here... or anywhere for that matter..." I laughed.

"I come here every day!" Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on loser, we're going to our regular table... the others will be here soon." the Uchiha frowned.

Naruto pouted, "Please come sit with us!" it seemed more an order than him asking. Well... I hadn't seen them or had the chance to talk in so long! I nodded and went to sit down with the two while they waited for their friends to show up.

We talked small talk for the majority of the time, the occasional question about what happened after they left the orphanage. Turns out, they both went to my school, too. In fact Madara was the man who adopted Sasuke. He was his uncle.

Naruto was still just as crazy as he was and he owed it all to this man named Jiraiya, who adopted him. Apparently the man was a huge pervert and made his living by writing books about very dirty things.

"Hey, Naruto..." I looked up to see a small group walk in, led my a teen with messy black hair covering half of his face. He was followed by several others, including a certain red-head I knew. This man looked at me with his teal eyes, which were filled with surprise.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's the rest of you! Finally! I'm starved!" Naruto laughed. I looked to them and it my lip. They were all very intimidating.

"Hi, I'm Ni'i, the cat!" the blonde girl reached out her hand to shake, "You must be Sakura! Naruto and Gaara won't shut up about you... well, mostly Naruto. You saved Gaara's life, right?" I smiled and shrugged.

"You didn't bother introducing the rest of us?" said the black haired boy again. He looked at me with a soft smile, "I'm Utakata, the slug. This is Roushi, the ape," he pointed to a tall-ish, bearded red-head, "Yagura, the turtle," the green haired boy, with a scar down his face, "Han, the weirdo," ("whale-horse..." the man with the weird mask and lavender eyes muttered angriliy.).

"I'm Fuu! The rhino beetle!" a mint haired girl smiled, "I believe you've already met Naruto, out fox and Gaara, our tanuki!"

I glanced around the room at the people, trying to remember names and faces, but was put off with their introduction. Why would they list weird animals? Fox? Tanuki? Slug? I shook my head and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all!" I grinned.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise, I can't believe what's before my eyes!" I looked to the door to see a tall man with white hair braided against his dark skin. He wore small sunglasses that completely covered his eyes, "A lovely young lady, sittin' at the table. I'd like to get to know her, if I'm able!" I raised my brow at the odd way he rapped every line he spoke.

"Bee!" Naruto jumped over the chair and hugged the huge guy, "Sakura this is Killer-Bee!"

"He's our 'ox-ta-pus'!" Fuu smiled.

Killer-Bee glared(?) at her, "If you weren't wrong, I'd give you a nod, but to this little lady, I'm the ox-cephalopod." he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. I blushed and smiled politely.

"Sakura?" another? Really? Ino danced over and smiled, "I didn't think I'd ever see you outside school!"

"Yeah, I met up with some old friends..." I pointed to Sasuke and Naruto.

"You know Sasuke?" Karin frowned lightly, pushing her glasses up. Jealousy over came her eyes and she sat close to the disinterested Uchiha.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. We were once in the same orphanage together..."

She laughed and sat down. Once everyone had been served their food, I was given the third degree.

"So Sakura-chan, what have you been up to-ttebayo?" Naruto said through a mouthful of noddles.

"Nothing really..." I shrugged, trying to shake Gaara's gaze from my consciousness.

"Nothing at all since the orphanage?" Sasuke muttered, not really caring for my answer. Ugh. I can't believe I used to crush on him when we were younger...

"Well," I frowned, "'Since the orphanage' has only been a few day or weeks or whatever. I was forced into a house with a few other guys to live..."

"Guys?" Naruto frowned, "You don't mean the ones you were at the UV with, right?" a dark look over came him.

I nodded, "Yeah..."

He growled lightly. Ino looked at me, "You've been to the UV? Seriously? I go every once and awhile with a few friends of mine, but I've never seen you there!"

Ino going to the UV was a definite shock, but I shrugged it off, "Yeah... I've only been once... in fact... I'm thinking about becoming a medic for the UV... helping G-gaara... it.. it made me realize I can really become a doctor one day..."

The room became silent. Gaara was the first to speak, "You want to become a medic... for the UV?"

I looked at him, "Uh... um...y-yeah... yeah... I want to help people... and what better place to start than there, right? I just wish my stupid housemates agreed with me... they seem to think it'll be more trouble for me than it's worth."

He turned his teal eyes away from mine to look out the window. The red-head fell deep into thought, then he turned back to me, "Become our personal medic. I can supply you with anything you need, a payment and all. All you have to do is become the medic for the Demonic Nine alone."

My jaw dropped and I looked around at all the eager faces. "A-as wonderful as that would be... I can't do that... I want to help people... while I won't turn you away... I'm not going to turn anyone else away, either..." he looked at me with intense eyes, but said nothing more.

It was only awkward for a few minutes because Ino and Fuu began talking about the music selection for the party.

I zoned out and looked at Naruto, who was in need of a cheering up, "Hey, Naruto... what's wrong...?"

"Sakura... you need to move out of there... those guys are dangerous." he gripped his napkin tightly, "They aren't out for fun... they want us dead."

I shook my head, "They say the same about you guys..." a sigh escaped my lips and I smiled wearily, "I think I'm going to go home now... It was nice seeing you Naruto... I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the UV?"

He didn't look at me, but only nodded. I said my goodbyes to everyone, paid my tab, and left. The sun had just set not long ago, leaving me with only the light of the street lamps and the rising moon to guide me. During the day, it wasn't so bad... but those eyes... the ones that felt like they were always watching... were much creepier at night.

I rushed home and slammed the door closed behind me. My heart was hammering against my chest and I closed my eyes.

"You okay, un?" I jumped and looked over at the blonde artist next to me.

"Y-yeah... just..." should I tell him? I sighed. If I did, Itachi would find out... "Yeah, just went for a run after dinner... gah, I'm so out of shape!" I chuckled nervously, grabbing my abandoned bag and rushing to my room, where Chiyo was already fast asleep.

I laid down on the bed and let out a sigh. Today had been quite long, but not long enough... I'd gotten so wrapped up in talking, I'd forgotten entirely about the damn books I was supposed to be reading...

The first one I grabbed was the simple injuries book. A note was taped to the front.

'Take the weekend off. I have business. Be back same time Monday. -Tsunade'

I sighed, smiling. Good. I didn't have to worry about reading too much... I had all weekend. I set the book down and decided on trying to get a decent amount of sleep before the next day. It was probably going to be a very long night...

* * *

><p>I wrote this in one night -_- i'm so tired... it's six in the morning lmfao XD<p>

(:D i haven't edited yet... yet! don't think i want to...)

The Awesome Me, Lady Pyrien!

Frohe Weihnachten! Feliz Navidad! Joyeux Noel! Buon Natale! :D i love saying this in other languages!


End file.
